


Baby Steps (52 Weeks)

by PumpkinChair



Series: If you're dad, and I'm dad, who's flying the plane? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Yang Jeongin, Domestic Bliss, Established Minbin, Gen, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Protective Minho, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, all fluff no angst, baby hwang hyunjin, changbin dad jokes, dumb uncles jilix, im sorry, its just very cute and i love baby innie, seungmin probably wont be in this part of the story, they'll all be there at some point dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: It was raining when Minho and Changbin took newborn Jeongin home. It was also their first crisis as parents.Was it okay for jeongin to get wet?Minho had asked an equally frazzled Changbin as he draped a blanket over the top of the baby carrier, hoping to keep Jeongin dry while they walked from the hospital to the car, which Changbin was supposed to bring around the frontten minutes ago.But Minho can't exactly fault him for being a little discombobulated today.He's not like your cats, he won't get sick from a little drizzle.Changbin had replied, keys in hand while he peeked outside to see just how bad it was.It's February!Minho had cried.Alternatively: Minho and Changbin raise Jeongin the best they can, with help from their friends along the way.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: If you're dad, and I'm dad, who's flying the plane? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753651
Comments: 115
Kudos: 206





	1. Comfortably Curled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've had this idea for a fic for literal years and I finally started writing it!  
> I also love Minbin so you'll have to suffer with me, but it's mostly about baby Jeongin meeting his milestones in very cute little blurbs. Sometimes you'll see Hyunjin too, so enjoy!
> 
> I don't know anything at all about babies or adoption but I am doing research and my niece is a year old so I've got some idea into child antics

It was raining when Minho and Changbin took newborn Jeongin home. It was also their first crisis as parents.  _ Was it okay for jeongin to get wet? _ Minho had asked an equally frazzled Changbin as he draped a blanket over the top of the baby carrier, hoping to keep Jeongin dry while they walked from the hospital to the car, which Changbin was supposed to bring around the front  _ ten minutes ago.  _ But Minho can't exactly fault him for being a little discombobulated today.  _ He's not like your cats, he won't get sick from a little drizzle. _ Changbin had replied, keys in hand while he peeked outside to see just how bad it was.  _ It's February! _ Minho had cried.

Jeongin was born only two days ago, allowed to leave the hospital after the mandatory 48 hours for observation. They'd adopted Jeongin, closed, so they'd never meet his mother, never receive her medical records or anything, which was kind of scary to think about for the future, but they had their own  _ baby _ . A living, breathing human being they can raise together, that would be influenced by their personalities and mannerisms. Minho hoped Jeongin didn't get Changbin's temper, Changbin hoped he didn't get Minho's puppy dog eyes.

They'd learned a lot during their few visits to the hospital to see Jeongin, all swaddled up and cute in that weird room they keep newborns in. They’d been smitten as soon as they watched a nurse carry him into the newborn room, gently laying him down in one of the many bassinets along the wall, the rows of newborns made them feel a little overwhelmed as they looked through the viewing window, watching a sleeping Jeongin flail his little limbs as he settled down. He was only six pounds, and they were warned that he would lose weight when he went home. Changbin couldn’t imagine him being any tinier than he already was.

Minho had learned first hand how to swaddle a baby from one of the nurses, and then he tried to teach Changbin, but the man couldn't even fold his own clothes at home. He was hopelessly lost in how to fold the blanket properly, how to tuck it snugly and tight the way Jeongin would like and need it to be.

"I just don't get it," Changbin had huffed, letting the blanket bunch up in his fists. "How do you get it snug around the baby? Jeongin is definitely going to squirm and make it hard to keep him in the blanket." Minho gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, snickering about how he would just have to swaddle Jeongin every time instead. Maybe Minho should be the one to stay home with Jeongin after paternity leave instead of Changbin, but he owned his own dance studio and he couldn’t move it to home as easily as Changbin’s producer job.

The nurse working with them laughed, showing Changbin once more how to do it. "You just have to be confident. Don't worry about hurting him, don't hesitate. He'll get nervous if you are." She had said, gesturing towards the room of newborns behind her, the viewing window spanning the entire wall. "They've been squeezed snug inside of mom for nine months, you're going to want to replicate that so they feel safe." After about an hour she had to return to her rounds, but Minho continued to teach Changbin, void of his usual teasing and snide remarks, until his husband could properly wrap up the baby doll; Changbin was infinitely grateful. m

Minho seemed to have taken to the whole parent thing a lot easier than Changbin; he'd even volunteered during their visiting hours to hold the newborn babies. Apparently skin to skin contact was very important to them, and there were never enough nurses to give all the babies all the attention they needed so they sometimes let volunteers hold them. He'd learned many practical skills like how to properly hold a baby to feed them, how to check for fevers, the baby Heimlich maneuver, everything a book couldn't teach you about. Changbin couldn’t help but feel like he was falling behind since he always had to go back to work after short visits during the day, having to learn secondhand from Minho about newborn care. They had both been a little panicked when their adoption agency had called them, telling them that there was a potential adoption for them in a few months' time. They didn’t want to get their hopes up just in case it fell through, but they had dedicated a lot of time into researching anything they could about babies. They were so fragile based on a lot of the horrors they had read, and Minho liked to remind Changbin of this fact every second.

"Be  _ careful,"  _ Now Minho was just a tyrant. "He's fragile!" He'd fluttered around the entire time Changbin put the baby carrier into the car, readjusting and wiggling it until he heard it click in place. It was already hard enough to keep his grip on it from the rain and— _ why was it so heavy? _ —he didn't need Minho breathing down his neck and fretting over nothing as well. He’d been doing that a lot lately, getting worked up over nothing, but Changbin knew that's just how he showed he cared. He’d probably need a bubble bath tonight to calm down and refresh. He might even get a massage if Changbin was feeling generous.

Changbin hit his head on his way out of the car, groaning as he closed the door behind him. He still wasn’t used to the minivan Minho had insisted they’d get, worried about protection and storage that their previous car didn’t have. Changbin wasn’t sure why he had to get rid of  _ his _ car while Minho got to keep his Mazda, but he digressed. Anything to keep his husband happy; Changbin had never been good at telling him “no” anyway, not with how his eyes sparkled, or the way he knew exactly what to say and do to turn Changbin into putty.

"Minnie, baby, he's fine, see? Still sleeping soundly." He tried to assure his husband while he rubbed at the now sore spot at the back of his head, whining at the pain to hopefully get some sympathy. Minho wasn't feeling sympathetic though, brushing off his complaints with a half-hearted kiss to the cheek.. He peered at Jeongin through the tinted window, watched his little face scrunch up for a second before smoothing out again as he stayed asleep. His little hands were curled up by his face, peeking out from under the baby blue blanket tucked in tight around him.

"Let's just go home, I want to get out of the rain." Minho sighed as if the last five minutes shaved off ten years of his life, tired from a day of being high strung. "drive  _ safe." _ He reminded Changbin uselessly as he climbed into the car, sitting in the spot next to Jeongin just so he could stare at his sweet face some more, and ignoring Changbin's complaints that he always drove  _ safely, safer than you Minho! _ With minor bickering and general excitement about taking Jeongin home, they were on their way. 

The drive home was much longer than either of them would have liked with Minho complaining about every bump in the road, and Changbin annoying every other car on the road by driving five under at Minho's insistence. Jeongin, bless his soul, only woke up once, blinking his big black eyes and stretching little fingers before falling back asleep. Minho had cried, maybe from Jeongin, but also maybe from the stress he’d been feeling for weeks; Changbin wouldn’t call him on it though.

With Jeongin inside, the pair could breathe a little easier. He was still in his carrier beside the front door, while the two dried off and put up their shoes, but minor details. Minho had sent Changbin back out into the cold and rain soon after to retrieve their friends' well-wishes from the trunk while he lugged the carrier into the living room, thankfully this time with an umbrella. It was  _ heavy,  _ heavier than you'd expect with only a six pound baby inside of it, and he whispered soft apologies every time it bumped against his legs even though he was sure it was hurting his shins more than Jeongin would ever feel it. 

Their house wasn’t anything fancy, but it was nicer than most. The front foyer branched off into the kitchen and dining rooms, the living room opening at the end of the hall. to the left, around the corner, was the staircase and downstairs bathroom, the one that would probably be dedicated solely to Jeongin in the coming months, and on the right was the laundry area. Minho and Changbin had already baby proofed everything they could: gates, outlet covers, cabinet locks, but Minho was still worried about him somehow falling down the stairs if he got out his nursery upstairs. 

Jeongin was awake by the time Minho was unstrapping him and lifting him out like he had been taught, supporting his head until Jeongin was tucked into his arms. He bounced in place where he stood unconsciously, ignoring the way his knees popped. Jeongin was so tiny, his little legs and arms curled up against his body, fingers flexing but ultimately closing back into fists, like he was too scared to branch out. Running a gentle thumb down the slope of his nose, Minho watched Jeongin's eyes flutter at the sensation, little lips pursed like he was irritated at minho already. His eyes were big, sharp like a fox, and a deep black, shiny in a way that seemed to reflect the entire universe in them. Minho only got to see short glimpses of them since Jeongin rarely kept them open for long, sensitive to light still, but he hoped they would lighten just a little when he got older and show off a beautiful brown. 

They had been told that Jeongin might be hungry when they got home and Changbin, sweet and reliable Changbin, didn't even need Minho to hollar for him before he was warming a bottle in the kitchen just as Jeongin started to get a little fussy. Minho moved to settle in one of the arm chairs in the living room, the one closest to the fake fireplace and right under the air vent currently blowing a warm stream on them both, so he'd have something to rest on when he inevitably got tired. Babies wore out arm strength more than any exercise, something Minho was dreading for the next few years. 

"Binnie will be back soon," Minho assured the fussy baby with a gentle voice, one hand rubbing his tummy to soothe his hunger pains and to provide a comforting touch. Jeongin was so warm, radiating enough heat to chase the chill in Minho’s hands from the February weather. Minho continued to babble at him and soothe him for a few minutes more, eyes so fond as Jeongin grew increasingly fussy while waiting. Right when Jeongin opened his mouth to wail, eyes already teary, Changbin leaned over the back of the chair to stick the bottle in his mouth. Not too fast though, or Minho would only get mad at him again, and Changbin was already pushing his luck today. Jeongin’s eyes went a little wider at the mouthful, but it only took a second of Changbin wiggling the bottle against his gums for Jeongin to get the hint and start sucking.

Changbin settled on the floor at Minho's feet, after receiving his kiss in thanks, so he could get his fill of watching Jeongin too, enthralled with the way he seemed to get sleepier the more he ate;  _ milk drunk,  _ his mind supplied easily. Changbin could already see his repertoire of bad jokes becoming worse, becoming exclusively dad jokes. Minho secretly enjoyed those though, even if he didn’t want to admit it ever. He would have asked to hold Jeongin and feed him, but he wasn't confident enough yet to hold him steady and safely, and he was worried Jeongin would be upset with him from the start. Plus, something about Minho holding their son and cooing at him did funny things to his heart.

"He's so small." Changbin had mumbled, cradling Jeongin's head and brushing his thumb across his forehead, sweeping through his wispy black hair. He could fit Jeongin’s whole head in one hand, which was both fascinating and terrifying. His skin was velvety soft, still a little pink with a healthy glow, his cheeks chubby and nose cute as a button. Changbin thought he was going to grow up to be a real charmer, and he told Minho as much, who just laughed at the notion. 

Jeongin only spit up a little milk during his feeding, which was a major victory in Minho's book, wiping it away with the milk rag he scooped up out of one of the bags scattered around the room full of baby supplies. He traded spots with Changbin so that his husband could get some cuddle time in and burp Jeongin, something Minho didn't want to do in case he decided to upchuck all over him and the chair. They had chosen this chair because it was the only one they had that rocked back and forth, and it was old enough they wouldn’t be too heartbroken if it got ruined. Minho thought the green crushed velvet was ugly anyway, but Changbin found him napping in it more often than not.

"Have fun." He told Changbin, giving them both a kiss on the head before he went to clean up the foyer of all the baby supplies Changbin had brought inside, letting out a low whistle at the sight of boxes stacked upon boxes. They’d been receiving supplies all month, but in the last week there was a drastic spike in donations from friends and family. Chan, their close friend, had gifted them all of his son Hyunjin's old toys and clothes now that he was a year old and didn't need them, ones Hyunjin had been happy to give away, saying _ baby has nothin’!  _ Most of the toys couldn't be used until Jeongin was at least a few months old, but they had some places they could store them. The clothes, however, were very welcomed. 

Their friends had made it their personal mission to spoil Jeongin before they could even meet him, smitten ever since Changbin and Minho had announced at the beginning of the new year that their adoption had gone through and they'd be getting a baby of their own. Boxes upon boxes of diapers of all brands and sizes littered the hallway and floor of the dining room, waiting to be moved into the nursery and Minho cleaned them all away with only minimal complaining, lugging them upstairs to deposit on the opposite side of the gate at the top. He couldn't stop from grinning though when he heard Changbin's yelp from the living room. 

"Aw, come  _ on!" _ He had definitely been spit up on, based on the distress in his voice and the way Jeongin had started whining, probably from his loud voice, and it was just the beginning of many more accidents to come, just as any family should have.  _ "Jagiya!" _ Came a more desperate plea as Changbin grew increasingly more flustered between holding a crying Jeongin and trying not to get spit up milk all over the place. Minho swiped a t-shirt from their shared room before coming back down the stairs, laughing the whole way. He effortlessly swept Jeongin back into his arms and threw the shirt at Changbin, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

"I'm sorry Papa scared you, baby." Minho cooed down at Jeongin, gently wiping the crocodile tears from his chubby cheeks. "His face gets me too sometimes." Jeongin couldn't say anything in reply, but he did quiet down as Minho cleaned up his face, so he took it as an agreement. Changbin gave an indignant squak as he pulled the fresh shirt over his head, running his ruined shirt to the laundry before it could get any worse. Minho could hear him banging around in there, making all kinds of noise that wasn’t at all necessary for the task he was doing, but Changbin wasn’t exactly the most graceful of creatures.

"You just wait until he gets you too!" Changbin called while he started up a load of laundry, throwing whatever clothes they had laying around the laundry room, and Minho could hear the pout in his voice.. He just shook his head and picked up Jeongin's blanket from the carrier to swaddle him up tight, nice and cozy to put him at ease. He already looked worn out from eating and crying. He laid him out on the couch to wrap him, watching fondly as Jeongin instinctively spread out his arms and legs a little before drawing in close again. Minho placed kisses to his clothed feet and tummy, unable to resist smothering him with affection.

Now wrapped up, Minho laid Jeongin on his chest while he relaxed back on the couch, sinking into the plush cushions just a little. It wasn’t even noon yet, but he felt like he’d been running around for a week straight. The panic and anxiety he had been feeling earlier faded the longer he held Jeongin and he tried to steady his racing heart, knowing that his heartbeat was important to soothing the baby. Jeongin had easy skin contact this way, tucked into his neck, and he quickly fell back asleep.. 

It was almost easy to fall asleep himself when Changbin came back to curl up against him, guiding Minho's head to lay on his shoulder. The two shared a short kiss, the kind that promised patience and understanding with each other moving forward. Changbin reached out a hand to rub Jeongin’s back, feeling the rise and fall of his lungs as he breathed soundly, a little pug-ish since his cheek was squished against Minho’s neck. They were quiet like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company and not wanting to wake Jeongin. He’d be awake every two hours to eat, they needed all the peace they could get moving forward.

And of course Changbin had to take plenty of pictures to send to their friends while they laid on the couch, boasting on social media about his perfect family, about his beautiful husband and angel-like son, the new light of his life. None of Changbin’s fans had learned about Jeongin yet, so the less-blurry-than-usual selfie of him and Minho holding Jeongin was posted promptly following with the caption  _ We make cute babies. Just kidding! He’s adopted.  _ and a plethora of silly emojis. Their perfect little family just got a little more fulfilled with the addition of Jeongin, made their house feel like a home and their marriage feel a little more like forever. 


	2. Tummy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first week, the newborn should reach two milestones: lifting their head and mimicking facial expressions. Though they cannot see very well, they are constantly taking in information and analyzing everything they see, hear, touch, etc. They prefer human faces over all else.
> 
> alternatively: Minho is tired and Jeongin gets some tummy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its me posting again!! I hope to post at least once a week, but my online summer class starts on monday so i wanted to post something more in case I have to skip a few writing days.
> 
> I really enjoy this series so far and I hope you all do too!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos for this story, it really makes me happy this is so well received and your support helped me to crank out this chapter so soon!!
> 
> I respond to every comment without fail so don't be shy and i'll shut up now so you can read

Minho did get to take his bubble bath that night while Changbin gave Jeongin a tour of the house, carrying the baby from room to room and speaking in a hushed voice. Jeongin was sleepy, yawning as big as his little body could manage, eyes blinking up at Changbin as he spoke. Changbin smiled at him in return, letting the baby hold onto the pinkie of his left hand.

"This is your room, innie." Nudging the door open with his foot the best he could, the pair did a short sweep of the room. The walls were a soft yellow, a happy and neutral color with little flower and butterfly stickers stuck to the wall since neither he nor Minho were particularly gifted artists, and there was no overarching theme. They had picked furniture based on function rather than color; the dresser and crib were two different kinds of wood, two different finishes, but they provided ample storage and the crib even had a changing table attached to the side. It made this part of the tour especially helpful because Changbin had to change Jeongin anyway, something which wasn't nearly as bad as TV made it out to be. The only problem was that Jeongin cried every time he was in any state of undress. 

Changbin heard his telltale whimper when he started unbuttoning his onesie, not having to look up to know he was tearing up with crocodile tears. "Don't worry, buddy. You won't have to be naked for long, I promise." He could hear Minho laugh from the bathroom across the hall, the door left open so he could listen to them. Jeongin still cried, but he was also quick to quiet back down when Changbin was buttoning his clothes again and attempting to swaddle him back up. He still wasn't as good as Minho, but Jeongin wasn't complaining so he'd take it as a victory. 

They went to the bathroom next, where Changbin stage whispered to Jeongin while observing his husband lounging in the tub with bubbles up to his chin and a book in hand. "This is the bathroom. _Appa_ likes to take lots of baths and look like the main female lead in a 90's Hallmark romcom." Minho didn't look up from his book, but he did stick his left leg straight up out of the water and point his toes, only to prove his point further. Changbin covered up an absolutely pitiful noise with a scandalized gasp, covering Jeongin's eyes while turning away from the shameless display. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to lower your weapon."

Minho laughed at Changbin's pink cheeks but did as he was told, submerging back under the warm water and bubbles. "Is my leg that dangerous to your health, Binnie?" He giggled, book pressed to his lips when he looked up. He knew Changbin had a weak spot for his legs in particular, fascinated with his strong dancer thighs and soft shaven skin, though this probably wasn't something to exploit in front of their days old son. 

"You're an absolute menace and your good looks should be illegal!" Changbin huffed when he stepped back out the door to continue on his tour, sending Minho one last longing pout as he went. The last space to show off was his and Minho's room, luckily right next to Jeongin's. Across the hall from their room was Changbin's home studio, which would become his more permanent workspace in the coming weeks after Minho went back to running his studio. Hopefully, Felix hadn’t burned the place down in his absence and the classes were still on track for their upcoming showcase. 

Gently, Changbin laid Jeongin down in the middle of their bed before climbing up to lie with him, extra careful not to send him flying. He looked absolutely tiny in their king sized bed, and Changbin unwrapped Jeongin to let him lay out to his heart’s content. The onesie he was wearing was solid green, and it covered him neck to toe, complete with little texture pads on his feet that Changbin ran his thumbs across just to watch Jeongin’s toes fan out when he reacted to the sensation.

"This is Appa and I's room. We're only right next door so if you have any nightmares you can always call for us. Or if you need anything at all." Changbin didn't know if Jeongin could understand what he was saying at all, but it didn't matter. He wanted him to know he was loved and supported from the very beginning until the very end. Jeongin yawned again, not opening his eyes back up this time. Changbin laid his hand on his chest, the little heartbeat pattering away against his hand made everything feel so much more real, like this wasn't a dream he was going to wake up from tomorrow morning. It wasn't that late in the evening, only around nine o'clock, but Changbin thought he could spend the whole night like this, watching Jeongin sleep soundly and peacefully next to him. 

Changbin didn't look away from Jeongin until Minho waltzed into their room with a towel around his waist and a headband in his hair. Changbin, to this day, didn't understand the point of it, but Minho had grown up much more influenced by Korean culture than he did. Changbin didn't try at all to hide that he was staring while Minho got dressed—in Changbin's clothes—and went through the numerous steps of his skin care routine. He'd tried to explain it to Changbin once when they first started dating, but he didn't care much for it, confused on why there were so many different products and steps for something so minor. Changbin still used body wash on his face in the shower and it had worked for him so far. Minho was appalled. 

"All done with your tour,  _ yeobo?" _ Minho asked while he ruffled his hair with a towel, dropping it into their laundry basket there after. Changbin nodded wordlessly, letting Minho take Jeongin from under his arm to redo the swaddle. He didn’t want Jeongin getting cold, and it should be around his bed time now, hopefully to establish a routine early on so Jeongin could adjust to sleeping through the night quickly. Minho smiled down at Jeongin when he roused from all the moving, giving him a kiss on the nose just to watch his eyes go cross. 

Changbin was struck by just how much Minho was glowing today, lost in his happy smile and soft eyes. He'd seen Minho express fondness before for his cats and their friends, but the honey dripping from his eyes now was just something warmer as he cooed at a sleepy Jeongin in Korean, the language both foreign and homey to Changbin's ears. It reminded him of his mother, who would sing him Korean lullabies when he was a child. He didn't speak much of it himself, but he understood it just fine, unlike Minho who was more comfortable in his native tongue, having been born and raised in Korea. 

Jeongin would probably grow up speaking both if Minho had anything to say about it, not that Changbin had any complaints about that either. Minho left the room for another short minute to settle Jeongin in his own crib, taking the time to set up the baby monitor for when he woke up to feed again. Changbin felt almost useless next to Minho who took to caring for Jeongin naturally. He was an only child unlike Changbin, but he seemed so confident in himself and what to do to provide for his needs. He'd always been like that though, providing for everything around him and just being the most gentle soul Changbin had ever met. 

_ "I love you." _ Changbin blurted in clunky Korean when Minho came back into their room, looking effortlessly beautiful in Changbin's old shirt and sweatpants. His hair was fluffy and recently dyed a dark brown, long enough to cover his eyes if he didn't keep it pushed back. His heart clenched painfully in his chest when Minho smiled at him so widely, when he climbed up on the bed to dip down and give Changbin a warm kiss on the lips. 

"I love you too, now go shower. You're going to get my nice made bed all filthy." Changbin didn't protest when he was kicked out of bed and instead gathered his clothes before going to take a shower. He took one last look at Minho curled up under their covers with his phone in hand, waiting patiently for his husband to come back to him and get some rest, before closing the door to the bathroom with a soft click.

If there's anything Minho learned about babies during the first week, it's that they rarely slept through the night. The first night, Jeongin woke up on four separate occasions, sometimes to eat, sometimes because his diaper was wet, and once because he got his hand stuck in his onesie. Minho had gotten progressively groggier with each one, but he assured Changbin he could do it and that his husband should try to rest since he had work in the morning. It was currently five in the morning and Minho was downstairs rocking Jeongin back to sleep after he woke up hungry, eyes burning from the inconsistent sleep schedule. He glared at the digital clock above the fireplace, ticking away the minutes while he sat there, face puffy and patience wore thin, with a crying Jeongin in his arms. 

"Jeongin-ah, please just go to sleep." He begged, struggling to keep his eyes open. The newborn was just as tired as Minho seemed to be, but refused to go back under sleep's sweet spell. His little face was scrunched up and blotchy from crying, voice shrill and grating on Minho's ears. He tried his best to shush him, to soothe him so he wouldn't wake Changbin up. It had already been half an hour since they got up again, and Jeongin had been crying for most of it. Minho had tried everything, burping him, rocking, patting his butt, rubbing his back, changing him, anything he could think of that would solve whatever issue Jeongin was having.

In an utter act of desperation he started to sing, crooning out any sweet song he could remember from his  _ eomma _ and  _ halmeoni _ from when he was a kid. As if by some miracle, Jeongin started to quiet, teary eyes looking back up at Minho's, his lips quivering, but there were no more wails. Minho almost cried himself when he started to fall back asleep finally, somehow reacting to Minho's scratchy morning voice. It only took a few more songs and the rhythmic rocking for the chair for Jeongin to fully succumb. Sighing quietly in relief, Minho slumped back, cradling Jeongin that much closer to his chest. There was about another hour before Changbin woke up for work and then Minho could crawl back into bed for a blessed two hours or so. And if Changbin found them asleep in the ugly green crushed velvet chair in the living room, then there was only Jeongin to blame for that. 

During the day, while Changbin was at work making hot songs and meeting with artists, Minho was at home with Jeongin. He’d slept through most of the morning, but at around ten-thirty, sleep was no longer allowed. Jeongin was awake and alert as he could be, and Minho had managed to get him into a sling across his chest while he went about doing housework, more exhausted than he’d been since finals week of his Master’s degree. Jeongin was content, though, to go with Minho room to room as he collected laundry, dusted, any daily chores he could manage to do. He sat down at one point to sort through all the new clothes and toys gifted to them, letting Jeongin get hold of some of the plushies. He wasn’t showing much interest in them yet, but the textures must have been weird enough to keep him distracted until he inevitably fell back asleep. 

That week was also the first time Minho had ever involuntarily had his lunch cold. He’d let Jeongin lay out on a mat on the kitchen floor for some tummy time while he made ramen, prepared at any moment to shut off the stove and take care of Jeongin instead. For the most part, Jeongin stayed quiet and happy, lifting his head off the mat like he should to strengthen his neck muscles, but of course as soon as Minho turned off the stove and transferred his noodles to a bowl, Jeongin decided he’d had enough. He began to cry, a soft whine at first before he got Minho’s attention, wailing as soon as he was back in his arms. After changing him, they sat at the kitchen island, Jeongin held in one of Minho’s arms with a bottle in his mouth, while he slurped up his cold and bloated noodles.

This continued on all week though, the odd sleeping hours and constant crying. Minho watched Jeongin during the day, played with him during tummy time, took a nap when Changbin came home from work, and then was up with him all night. Rinse and repeat. The exhaustion was quick to take a hold of him, making it harder for him to keep up with basic chores around the house by day two—only the second day alone!—but he didn’t want to give up. He still had six more weeks of paternity leave before he swapped places with Changbin as stay at home dad.

Ever stubborn, he kept insisting that it was fine and he could handle it, but Changbin knew better, watching Minho become more ragged each day he came home. By the third night, Minho could barely drag himself out of bed and Changbin had had enough watching him struggle all by himself with only minor reprieve from Changbin. A gentle hand on Minho's shoulder kept him down, and a kiss to his lips kept him from voicing any complaints, settling back into the pillows with a happy and relieved sigh. He was asleep again before Changbin even left the room. 

It was the first time Changbin had gotten out of bed to check on Jeongin, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t overwhelmed. He had a mental checklist of everything he should be looking for, but executing it while Jeongin was screaming wasn’t exactly the easiest for his sleepy mind and body. He scooped Jeongin up from the crib first and foremost, letting his little head rest on his shoulder while he carried him down stairs. Minho certainly needed all the sleep he could get, and Changbin was pretty sure he was hungry. Jeongin was always hungry, eager to regain the weight he’d lost since leaving the hospital. They were going through formula and bottles faster than either of them had anticipated and the dishwasher was almost always running to sanitize them.

Jeongin didn’t quiet down until there was a bottle in his mouth, warmed to just the right temperature and double checked just to be sure. Changbin slumped down onto the couch with a yawn, holding Jeongin with one hand while he tried to tame his bedhead with the other, eyes glancing at the clock blearily. 2:46 AM blinked back at him in obnoxious neon green, making him frown. How many times a night had Minho gotten up like this all by himself, sitting in silence with only the sound of Jeongin drinking milk like he was being starved?

“Appa is very silly, thinking he can do everything himself,” Changbin told the baby, pulling his bottle away when he began to cough. Sometimes he drank too much too fast, but he’d always be more upset that his food was taken away. “Think you could be a little nicer to him? Sleep through the night maybe? I know you’re only five days old, but still. That’s five days to get it together, bud.” The only response he got was Jeongin’s satisfied sigh from being full.

Changbin got up with Jeongin the next time, and the time after that, letting Minho have a full night’s rest even if he did wake up at any sound. Changbin was always there to reassure him and rub his back, luring him back to sleep while he climbed out of bed to have another chat with Jeongin. At one point he just spent ten minutes with a wide awake Jeongin making faces at each other. He couldn’t do anything complex, but he stuck his tongue out back at Changbin, and his heart melted, healed of all wounds from the cute display. It was enough to make his tiredness at work worth it, especially when Minho had looked so well rested when he left, hair sticking up all over the place and stuck in Korean Mode. 

He loved it when Minho spoke sleepy and slow Korean to him, the soft lisp to his voice adorable, and he always used such cute pet names for Changbin. Before he’d left to go to work, Minho had given him a kiss with maybe just too much tongue for having just woken up, but it made Changbin feel that much more energized to get through the day. Not that it stopped him from taking a nap during his lunch break, something only Jisung would be able to speak of. 

By the end of the week, Changbin and Minho had finally agreed to be sleep deprived together and trade off on who got up with Jeongin, like many other couples would have established on day one, but they weren’t just any couple. It became easier after that for Minho to make it through the day and give his undivided attention to Jeongin and his needs. He spent time laying on the floor and playing with him like he is now, flat out on his stomach and moving a toy in Jeongin’s face to see if he’ll follow it with his eyes. 

_ "Our innie, so cute!" _ Minho cooed at him in Korean, kicking his feet up in the air behind him. He'd moved the coffee table to the far side of the room so he had room for Jeongin's play mat and himself, armed with a dozen or so toys of all kinds around him. He had plastic keys, his real keys, a cute kitten plushie that was Minho's personal favorite, and a little fox cub—an impulse buy from Changbin:  _ he looks just like a fox, Minnie! _ It was Jeongin's favorite toy so far, maybe because of the soft fur he could curl his little fingers into, or maybe the high contrast colors. Minho didn't care about the reason as long as Jeongin was happy with it.

Waving the toy in his face, Jeongin followed it with his eyes. It was an exercise Minho had learned that was supposed to strengthen his eyes muscles. Sometimes Jeongin didn't want to play and would stare at Minho instead, seeming to examine his features and even mimic his expression. Minho found it particularly adorable when he would look at him cross eyed. He let Jeongin finally have the fox toy when his phone began to ring, sitting up to crawl over to the coffee table to retrieve it.

_ "Hello?" _ He called sweetly while he watched Jeongin chew on the fox's ear before realizing he'd answered in Korean instead of English. "Ah, hello?" Minho quickly corrected. Jeongin turned towards his voice, ending up rolling onto his side and whining about it until Minho gently nudged him back over. 

"Hyung," Jisung's voice called through the phone, a pout in his voice.  _ "Changbin said you haven't sent him any cute videos of Jeongin yet. Please, we're starving at the office." _ He pleaded, and Minho could hear Changbin complain in the background about needing to get work done and to leave his husband alone. 

"Sorry Sungie. Innie is still too small to do anything fun yet, but I'm sure by time you get to come over he'll be doing all kinds of cute things." Jeongin would probably still be the sleepy, quiet boy he was now in a few weeks time, but Jisung didn't need to get his hopes crushed like that. He and Felix had been blowing up his phone all week to ask about Jeongin and demanding pictures and videos every hour. It was a nice break from the monotony Minho experienced these days.

_ "Boring. Put him in those cute clothes I gave you and send me a picture!" _ Jisung, one of Minho's best friends that he could speak Korean with, was one of the artists Changbin worked with. He had a honey voice and was a very whiny and affectionate person, perfect for cuddling on movie nights and spilling all sorts of gossip to. He was also madly in love with Minho's assistant, Felix.

"Sure Jisung-ah, now get back to work before Changbin has your head." He easily agreed, hefting Jeongin into his arms so he could begin the feeding process anew. Minho smiled when he heard Changbin loudly agree and snatch the phone to hang up. The call cut off with Jisung's scream as he was probably tackled. Minho didn't have the heart to tell him either that the clothes he bought Jeongin were too big to fit him yet, and had been packed away for another few months. 

After Jeongin's third meal of the afternoon, Minho tucked him into the swing in the living room so he could be rocked to sleep. It even played some twinkling songs to help lull him and Minho took the opportunity to clean up from tummy time and start another load of bottles in the dishwasher: maybe they should ask their friends for more bottles instead of clothes at this rate. After cleaning up the kitchen, Minho took a picture of a sleeping Jeongin to send all of his friends to appease them for the time being, but of course he had multiple pictures saved on his phone, never to be posted; they were just for him and Changbin to enjoy. 

Changbin came back home at his normal time, kicking off his shoes by the door. He'd had a pretty good day in his opinion after Jisung barged into his studio to demand pictures of Jeongin only to be disappointed when he didn't have any to share. Three new artists had also come to discuss songs with him, and Jisung had finished up recording despite all his fooling around. All in all, a successful and productive day, but nothing made him feel as over the moon as Jeongin and his bright eyes looking up at him when he poked his head into the living room.

"Innie!" Changbin cooed happily, very carefully picking him up, blanket and all, from the swing to cuddle in his arms. He could only hold him for a second since he needed to change out of his work clothes, but Jeongin seemed to know who was holding him and that was enough to make Changbin smile. Minho's house slippers could be heard as he shuffled out of the laundry room to greet him with his usual kiss, seemingly in just as high spirits if not a little tired. 

"Welcome home, we missed you." Minho told him just to see Changbin's eyes sparkle, and maybe get a little misty, but that was gone in an instant when Changbin pulled him into a side hug, jostling a disgruntled Jeongin who whined his complaint. "Go get changed, you're bothering innie with your theatrics and I'm starving." Minho mumbled against Changbin's shoulder where he was squished, taking Jeongin from him to put back in the swing. 

"I'll be back in a second." Changbin assured him, though he looked like a kicked puppy when he dragged himself up the stairs. He could definitely get used to coming home to Minho and Jeongin like this though; it gave him a boost of energy after an exhausting day, and he knew Minho needed the break from baby duty and a warm meal. He was happy to help Minho relax, knowing he probably had a stressful day listening to Jeongin cry and demand attention every second. But, they were both content and happy with the new addition to their lives and would adjust accordingly, finding Jeongin a treasure instead of a chore to take care of. With the first week drawing to a close, they had so many more to look forward to, a lifetime together and with Jeongin, taking baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! we've introduced Felix and Jisung, who you'll get to meet in the coming weeks, don't worry. For now though they're just super annoying uncles.


	3. Innie or Outtie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Milestones:  
> \- picking out parents' faces and voices  
> \- belly buttons!
> 
> Newborn Jeongin gets a bath and Changbin reflects on the first time he met Minho. Oh, and his mom called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than I would have liked but my laptop decided to die!! I'm getting a new one delivered on thursday but I really wanted to update and share so take this not as good chapter 
> 
> also also, if you dont speak Korean, Minho calls Changbin's mom, eomeonim which is like a more formal way of addressing someone else's mom but it still means mom. its like here in the states when you call your friend's mom, mom i suppose!

Jeongin wasn’t a fan of baths, not that he was expected to when he couldn’t even handle being naked. It didn’t help that he couldn’t be submerged in the water and they had to give him a sponge bath in the sink; doctor’s orders. Since the day he was born, Jeongin had a clasp on his left over umbilical cord to make it fall off in a few weeks time―it looked really painful if you asked Changbin and he squealed like a little girl the first time he touched it―and they had to keep the area dry at all times, hence the sponge bath. This grueling task could not be handed off to any one parent―no intense games of rock-paper-scissors or nose-goes; they had to work together to get Jeongin clean and keep him entertained long enough without resulting in a massive fit. Minho was used to bathing unruly kittens so he was typically tasked with the former, gentle hands making quick work of soaping him up even with all the squirming Jeongin was prone to doing. He’d gotten much more active over the last few days as he became more comfortable and aware of his surroundings, but in turn he became more sensitive to light and sounds.

No matter how gentle Minho was, it didn’t stop Jeongin from screaming his little lungs out though, making Changbin feel like he could also start crying at any moment. He tried to shush him, to shake toys in his face and get his attention, but nothing seemed to be working, and Minho was not helping at all with his surgical precision and lack of visible empathy; he expertly maneuvered Jeongin’s arms and legs, uncurling them to make sure he was completely covered in the bubbly body wash. Minho treated Jeongin just like he did Dori, providing no comfort while he focused solely on not getting soap in Jeongin’s eyes or on his little umbilical cord stump, that was supposed to fall off soon and show them his cute little belly button.

“Minnie,” Changbin pouted when he was handed a cranky and wet Jeongin wrapped in a towel, offering his son his fingers to hold in comfort. “Aren’t you being a little mean to poor innie here?” He asked his husband as he followed him up the stairs to Jeongin’s room to get him some nice and warm pajamas to wear. Minho paused in the doorway to his room, turning to Changbin with a distant look in his eye, like he was remembering his time out on the battlefield. A silly notion, since Minho left Korea before he could serve any sort of military service, immigrating to the United States for college and promptly marrying Changbin there after.

“Show compassion and that’s how you end up drenched, covered in scratches, and with cat shampoo in your eyes.” Minho made no further comment on the matter and instead smiled down at a softly sniffling Jeongin, gently wiping his tears. Changbin would have laughed at his words—Jeongin was just a baby after all—but he knew Minho was completely serious. He’d tried to bathe Soonie once, and the old cat had walked all over him figuratively and literally. In the end it was more like Changbin had taken a bath instead, drenched head to toe and soaped up to his elbows―luckily Minho wasn’t home and he didn’t have to know about the awful experience; there was no evidence.

Jeongin was much happier after he was dressed and dried, fitted in a light blue onesie with a little bear head in the center of the chest, but he was right back to being disgruntled when Minho clipped his nails. He had started scratching his face in his sleep because of his new found claws and his parents weren’t about to let him scar up his pretty face. The next step would be to get him hand booties, but they hoped it wouldn’t come to that; they would restrict his movements while they’re trying to encourage him to stretch out. Changbin feels like the bad guy when he has to hold Jeongin’s hands still and watch him get more and more upset, little face scrunched up and eyes watery. He wasn’t really crying yet but he kept looking up at Changbin as if it was all his fault he was going through this torture. Changbin hopes he doesn't take these first few weeks of his life with him to therapy.

Changbin cuddles with Jeongin extra that night to make up for Meanie Minho putting him through all that needless stress just to get clean, holding his hands gently and kissing each of them multiple times. Minho called him a baby, but Changbin knew he was smiling at them fondly, on the inside, probably. Despite his teasing and confident exterior, Minho was the softest person Changbin had ever met, even from the first day when Minho caught Changbin watching him dance like a creep at their university.

Minho had just been so pretty—despite sweating horribly and looking about ready to pass out—in his dance clothes, the soft beats of some classical song Changbin couldn’t name pulling him along in a dance. He had soft looking short black hair and a fire in his eyes that Changbin could feel even outside the room. Changbin hadn’t quite felt like a creep until he was up on his tiptoes outside the door to peer through the window, wanting to get a better look at the pretty dancer, before he lost his balance and hit his face against the glass like an idiot, startling the boy inside the room and making him trip over himself. It had looked pretty painful to Changbin, but before he knew it Minho was fussing over him and his—now bleeding—nose in the sweetest, lispy Korean he’d ever heard. He had to both thank Wooyoung for being a dance major, and apologize for being late to lunch that day, when Minho took him to the infirmary on campus.

Changbin wasn’t allowed to mull over the past for long before Minho had returned to him, apparently having already taken a shower while Changbin was holding Jeongin, to take the baby and put him in the crib not five feet away. Jeongin didn’t even stir when he was put down, only spreading out his arms and legs in a knee-jerk reaction before sighing a little breath and curling back up. Minho had been watching them for a short while in the doorway without Changbin noticing, his eyes trained on a quickly falling asleep Jeongin. Changbin had this smile on his face, a small one that was a little embarrassed and shy, something Minho hadn’t seen in quite a while. It was quiet while Minho fussed with the dials on the baby monitor, Changbin’s eyes following him with such a gentle gaze, a warmth Minho always associated with his husband.

Jeongin laid down and baby monitor set, Minho took a hold of Changbin’s hands to pull him up from the rocking chair. He wouldn’t have been able to manage it if Changbin wouldn’t have stood up on his own, and sometimes he did enjoy watching Minho struggle to lift his weight―cheeks puffed and red from the exertion―but he was feeling generous tonight, softened considerably by memories of the past, some odd years ago now. Minho had barely spoken English then, only confident enough in his writing ability to get him into the dance program he applied for.  _ I don’t need to speak to be able to dance. _ He had told Changbin once, something he would prove time and time again at any competition or showcase he was thrown into, and occasionally in the more private dances he’d show Changbin that always left him feeling a little hot under the collar.

“What are you thinking about so hard,  _ jagiya?” _ Minho asked him when he sat next to him on the couch—when had they come downstairs? Changbin was all kinds of messy today, though it wasn’t uncommon for him to get lost in everything  _ Minho. _ Minho still looked at him with the same sparkly caramel eyes, the kind that showed all his emotions clearly, untouched by age and hardship, and Changbin often found himself drowning in their depths; Minho was like some kind of siren, pulling Changbin in with his beauty and soft voice and leaving him feeling gutted in the best of ways.

“You,” Changbin answered honestly just to watch Minho’s face flush with color, a soft red that spread up to his ears. Between the two of them, Minho was the more shy one, never able to look him in the eye when he spoke so candidly, giggling uncontrollably when he was embarrassed or nervous. “Specifically you in college.” Changbin continued, and that snapped Minho right out of his fluster. He groaned and hid his face in Changbin’s shoulder, hands covering his face for extra protection. The tips of his ears were burning with the flood of embarrassing memories he got from that sentence alone.

_ “Please, _ don't talk about that.” Minho begged and Changbin couldn’t help but smile. He threaded his fingers into Minho’s long hair, pushing it out of his face so he could better see his scrunched up nose and pouty lips after he pried his hands away. He always looked just as beautiful as he did the first day they met, but years of knowing each other had softened his edges, had made him seem more attainable and less like a god. Not that Minho wasn’t an ethereal being that Changbin had the pleasure of seeing every single day. He was especially radiant in the morning, but he’d probably thought about that too much to describe again.

“But you were so cute,  _ hyung,”  _ Changbin whined right back at him, letting Minho fall more into his arms, securely wrapped up in his strong hold. “Remember when you thought I spoke Korean?” He quietly reminded him, thinking back again on their first meeting fondly once again. Minho had been a mess worrying about Changbin and trying to communicate, complete with unhelpfully vague hand movements and many curses in Korean. When he’d asked for Changbin’s name and he was able to answer, Minho had wrongfully assumed he spoke Korean as well, and Changbin was too awestruck to stop him and clear up the misunderstanding. It wasn’t like Changbin was completely lost during the conversation; he could understand Korean near perfectly, but he couldn’t speak a lick of it, something his mother always nagged him for.

“Remember when  _ eomeonim _ said I’m her favorite son?” Minho retorted back sarcastically, bringing up Changbin’s bitter defeat when he first brought Minho home to meet his parents, a surprise for them all when Minho couldn’t go back to Korea during one of their school holidays. Of course they were immediately smitten just as Changbin was, but for slightly different reasons. To them, Minho was the perfect Korean son; he was born and raised in Korea, knew all the proper mannerisms they tried to instil in Changbin, and of course he was successful and spoke well. Changbin pouted down at his husband and poked a finger into his side, whining about being teased. Even after all these years it was still a sore spot, not that Changbin could really blame his mother; he would have picked Minho as his favorite on every occasion, though now with Jeongin it was a close call.

_ “Eomeonim  _ called today.” Was what Changbin was greeted with when he came home on Wednesday, an unimpressed Minho standing at the door with Jeongin slug across his chest, making these cute little  _ ah, ah _ noises at the sight of Changbin that were down right adorable. He’d started doing that recently when he saw his parents or heard their voice and it made them both melt a little on the inside. Now though, Minho was staring him down with a protective arm around Jeongin so Changbin couldn’t steal their son and escape with the excuse to take care of him. 

“And what did  _ eomma _ want with my gorgeous, wonderful, amazing, best in the world husband?” Changbin asked while he slowly toed off his shoes and hung up his coat, slowing down the process considerably just so he didn't have to see Minho’s disappointed face. He knew what this was about, how could he not? He’d been dodging his mother’s calls all week with good reason! She’d want to come see Jeongin before he was allowed to be around other people and he knew if he ignored her enough she’d go right to Minho, which would typically give him more time to work around her but it also put him in hot water with his husband.

Minho was still scowling at him when Changbin felt brave enough to face him again. Jeongin was still babbling, wanting his attention after a day of not seeing his dad, but he didn’t dare take another step. “Your mother would like to know,” Minho began while he pulled Jeongin out of his sling, graciously allowing Changbin to hold him only because he didn’t want him to feel neglected or abandoned. “why you haven’t been returning her calls.” Arms now free, he crossed them over his chest, adding little to his intimidation. Minho was smaller than Changbin in every way except for height, something Changbin often exploited to his advantage, but Minho was definitely the scarier of the two. He just had to narrow his eyes just right to have Changbin crawling in his skin.

“I’ve been busy?” It wasn’t meant to be a question, but that's how it came out when he withered under Minho’s glare, letting Jeongin happily gum at his fingers. Jeongin had been such a good baby that day, crying minimally and only getting fussy when Minho had given the phone call a little more attention than him. He liked Minho’s voice though, and stared up at the phone with wonder when another voice came out. He’d never heard this one before and he’d lost interest just as fast. He was more invested in his parents, the two faces and voices he experienced every day. That didn’t stop the older lady on the phone from cooing over him.

“Call her tonight or I reduce your Jeongin snuggle time.” Minho threatened, taking his leave from the foyer to clean up the living room like he usually did when Changbin came home from work. Changbin let out an offended gasp and held Jeongin close to his chest as he followed after him, nearly forgetting to put on his house slippers that Minho makes him wear around the house. He thought it was a silly thing to do since his socks weren’t dirty, but he’d lived with the rule his entire life so it was only natural for Minho to follow it as well. 

Changbin sat in the ugly green chair while he played with Jeongin, letting the baby rest on his lap. Recently he’d gotten better about stretching his arms and legs, getting used to not being inside the womb, but sometimes he got overwhelmed by sights and sounds. Minho and Changbin tried not to turn the TV on while Jeongin was downstairs and kept loud noises to a minimum. Jeongin startled so easily that even the beep of the microwave was enough to have him in tears. Minho dealt with this mostly and was getting better at handling his sudden crying fits, but Changbin still faced some panic when he had to figure out how to make Jeongin stop crying.

Right now he was content to stare up at Changbin and hold his fingers, listening to Minho throw his toys back into the play box in the living room now that he finally had an opportunity to clean up. As Jeongin got older there would certainly be more and more messes to clean up than some plush toys strewn about, and Minho was kind of glad he’d be back to work at that time instead. Changbin would have to deal with a Jeongin on legs at the same time.

Unavoidably, Changbin did have to call his mother after dinner while Minho gave Jeongin another quick bath, apparently his umbilical cord stump had fallen off today, showing off his cute little belly button that could do with some washing. Changbin was sat cross legged on their bed instead, missing out on all the fun while he called his mother, phone pressed to his ear not without a pout.

The phone barely had a chance to ring once before—  _ “Yah! Seo Changbin!”  _ His mother scolded him through the phone, her Korean thick as ever and a bit hard to understand through the phone.  _ “Why have you been ignoring your  _ eomma?  _ I have to rely on Minho-yah for everything!”  _ Changbin only whined back, picking at a thread in the comforter under him―Minho would get mad at him for it later, but he always had something to complain about. Out of love of course―it was a nice red color, fit the Valentine’s season. Valentine’s… they hadn’t gotten to celebrate because of Jeongin, but Changbin had done his best to at least let Minho know he was appreciated. And if that just happened to involve manhandling Minho away from the dishes for some alone time then… 

_ “Eomma,”  _ Changbin’s pout only worsened. “I’ve been busy. Gotta do extra work to get my job moved to remote.” Of course his excuse fell on deaf ears. It sounded flimsy to even him but his mother could be so overbearing sometimes, and he just wanted to enjoy a few weeks of relative peace before they started introducing Jeongin to other people. “I promise we’ll come visit in a few weeks, when Jeongin is a little older.”

_ “You better or your father and I will have to come down there ourselves. And send us more pictures! I can’t show off my beautiful grandson if I don’t have any pictures to share.”  _ Changbin’s mother let him be after several more minutes of parental advice Changbin was sure couldn’t even be used until Jeongin was at least walking, but he appreciated the warnings and advice anyway. His mother was always vocal about her concerns and liked to try to help the best she could. They would be the first people they go to visit when the time comes, though of course they wouldn’t tell their friends this. Jisung was already insufferable enough at work about wanting to meet Jeongin, but he would never be Changbin’s first choice. Chan was quieter and had a calming aura, plus he knew how to conduct himself around babies since Hyunjin was not even a year old yet. It would be nice if Jeongin could find a lifelong friend in Hyunjin, a hopefully reliable  _ hyung.  _

Changbin came down stairs to see a sleepy Jeongin enjoying a post dinner snack, dressed up in a yellow onesie with orange striped pants. Sometimes Changbin really questioned Minho’s fashion sense, but he couldn’t complain when Jeongin looked adorable in absolutely everything. Not wanting to disturb Jeongin, Changbin simply leaned down to get the kiss he didn’t get at the front door, when Minho was still mad at him. It must have been just for show to get him to call his mother back finally based on the way his husband was smiling up at him now.

“I promised  _ eomma  _ that we’d come visit them soon.” Changbin informed him, taking out his phone to snap a picture of them to post and send to their friends, and his parents of course. Minho looked particularly cozy today in a warm pink sweater and faded jeans, hair barely brushed but looking effortlessly beautiful as every other day. Minho just hummed in acknowledgement, shifting Jeongin to burp him after he had drained his bottle. He was slowly starting to eat more and more throughout the day, which wasn’t a concern in itself, but Minho was worried he wasn’t getting enough nutrients. He’d have to talk to the doctor about that next time they went.

Changbin wasn’t bothered by Minho’s nonresponse, used to him going quiet when he was thinking or particularly focused on a task. Jeongin was quick to fall asleep after all the bubbles were out of his tummy, snuggled up securely to the crook of Minho’s arm and soon Changbin’s when he picked him up. Minho watched Changbin trace the details of Jeongin’s face just like he’d done on the first day, slowly bouncing in place even though he was already asleep. He smiled at the sight, pulling his knees up to his chest as he watched them. Minho could see why everyone said men with babies were attractive; Changbin looked right in his element humming one of his new songs to Jeongin and strolling around the room just so he could hold him a little longer. 

At first Changbin was too scared to hold Jeongin without sitting down, afraid of dropping him on accident or moving and waking him up. It was a relief to see him getting used to holding their son and interacting with him without worry. It was also quite the attractive sight with how buff Changbin had gotten the last few years, cradling a tiny baby in his arms. Changbin caught Minho watching them—not that he was really trying to hide it—and smiled brightly, carefully waving one of Jeongin’s hands at him.

“What are you thinking about?” Changbin asked sweetly, taking in Minho’s easy smile and warm eyes, the way he was leaning against his legs as he watched them, fingers tucked into the sleeves of his sweater.

“You,” Minho answered just as sweet, reflecting back on their conversation from days before. Though Changbin didn’t have quite as strong a reaction, he still laughed softly, swinging by Minho to steal just a few more kisses before Jeongin began to complain about being stationary. 

The rest of the week was otherwise uneventful. Minho still stayed home during the day with Jeongin, they took turns getting up during the night to feed him—but no one could tell on him if Changbin got up more often than not—and their friends still hounded them for pictures of Jeongin, but they couldn’t exactly be blamed for that; he had the sweetest face anyone had ever seen. Next week was Jeongin’s first scheduled doctor’s appointment, and it would also be the first time he’d left the house since he’d arrived. Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous to go alone, but so far there had been nothing medically concerning about Jeongin, a small victory most parents couldn’t say they had, but this was an adventure best left in next week, put aside but not forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls lemme know what you thinkk comments make me so happy and I respond to each one!!


	4. Self-Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 milestones:  
> self-soothing 
> 
> alternatively, Changbin goes to work and Minho learns the secret to babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you another installment! I liked the first half of this chapter a lot ngl,, also thank you all for your wonderful comments on the last part!
> 
> I got my new laptop and shes a beaut, also my summer class is going well, nothing wild yet

Changbin’s job wasn’t as fun as you might think at first glance. Of course, he got to do what he loved and make music every day, but he also had to obey the rules of the company he worked for and deal with some of the most spoiled people in the industry. Minho told him once he would have flourished in the Korean entertainment industry as a producer, but Minho also never wanted to return there, critical of their obsession with perfection and failure to recognize his marriage. But that was all in the past, and Changbin was doing well for himself in the American industry, and he was kind of glad too; he couldn’t speak Korean to save his life.

Every morning Changbin dragged himself out of bed at 6:30 AM, groggy and feeling like death more and more each day that passed. He was slowly adjusting to his disrupted sleep cycle from taking care of Jeongin and the internet said he might not get a good night’s sleep for months,  _ months!  _ That wasn’t much of a problem though; he loved Jeongin even if his screaming was ringing in his ears at all hours of the day. Changbin leaned over in bed to give Minho a kiss on the cheek―something he did every morning to see Minho scrunch his nose and turn away to rub his face in the pillows―before he gathered his clothes for a quick shower. He didn’t actually have to get up this early, working mostly on his own time schedule, but it made him feel more productive to have a regular schedule. It also allowed him to have a few hours of time to himself in the studio to work on projects before the artists started coming in for their appointments; Jisung always seemed to show up whether he had an appointment or not, which Changbin didn’t particularly mind since they  _ are  _ friends, but he was an annoying distraction. 

When Changbin made his way into the nursery after his shower, Jeongin was already awake in his crib, not crying, but staring up at the ceiling. He became more animated when he saw Changbin, eyes lighting up and little fingers clenching around nothing. Changbin smiled at his little  _ ah, ah _ noises while he picked him up, taking the opportunity of Jeongin’s good mood to change his diaper quickly and pick out some new clothes for the day. With only minor complaints from Jeongin, he was dressed in a black and white striped shirt and overalls, of course complete with little white socks after Changbin had kissed his little feet. It was just so hard to resist when Jeongin was cute enough to eat.

Changbin’s morning routine now involved standing around in the kitchen feeding Jeongin while he leaned against the counter waiting for his coffee to brew. He’d hold Jeongin with one arm, listening to him suckle away at his bottle like he’d never been fed before, and scroll through his phone notifications with his free hand. Sometimes he’d post grainy and dark pictures of the kitchen with weird captions like “feeding the hell spawn at the break of dawn” accompanied by Jeongin’s bright and angelic eyes. His followers were smitten with the baby just like everyone else, often leaving him nice comments about Jeongin or asking for most posts of Minho too; it made him happy that people were interested in and supported his little family, though the flip side was often true. It was easy to ignore negativity when he had everything he’s ever wanted.

Jeongin fed and Changbin feeling a little less groggy after his mug of coffee and some toast, the pair made their way back up stairs to finish getting ready for the day. Typically, Changbin carried Jeongin everywhere with him, mastering the art of getting ready one handed. He liked their little routine in the morning where Jeongin would stare at himself in the mirror while Changbin brushed his teeth and hair, and when he had a little extra time, Changbin would even bust out the kids toothpaste and stick his finger in Jeongin’s mouth to give him a refresh; thrush was apparently a really real thing and Changbin was taking no chances, plus Jeongin quite liked biting his fingers. Sometimes Minho would get up and stumble into the bathroom with them to wash his face in the morning, but today was not one of those days. Around 7:30, Changbin typically made his way out the door to go to work, and thus at 7:25, he came back into his and Minho’s bedroom to deposit Jeongin onto Minho’s chest. Jeongin was always excited to see Minho in the mornings too, even if Minho fought waking up with all his might until Changbin gently informed him he was leaving. 

“Have fun at work, tell Sungie I said hi,” Minho mumbled, curling his arms around a squirmy Jeongin; his movements were still jerky, but he could hold his head up better than the last few weeks. Chanbin gave him a kiss―and one for Jeongin too naturally―before heading back downstairs to slip on his shoes and coat. It was a good half hour drive to the label, but Changbin didn’t mind the distance. He had some of his best ideas while driving, left alone with his thoughts and a long stretch of road. He also liked leaving early so that if he encountered traffic, it didn’t push back any of the meetings he had that day. 

Arriving at work is always fun when Jamie is at the front counter. It never seemed like she actually did her job as the receptionist with the way she was always flipping through a magazine at the desk, or chewing gum with an obnoxious pop.

“Good morning, Jamie,” he’d say. 

“Sup Bitch.” She’d respond.

Changbin’s studio was on the third floor, crammed in between two identical studio-recording booth set ups. It wasn’t too bad since all the rooms were properly outfitted with the latest in music production technology and sound proofing, but it sometimes felt like a think tank if he bothered to ponder it. It make it feel more like his own, Changbin hat a mat out front that reflected everything he stood for: “Fuck off.” There was also a copious amount of stickers decorating the front, some of his own choice, but there was a corner of cat stickers growing in size each time Minho stopped by for a visit. Inside there was only a couch against the far wall and a recording booth situated behind Changbin’s desk, the glass spanning the wall. It was a nice set up and Changbin kept a minifridge under the desk for when Minho was nice enough to make him lunch, or he had to spend late nights in. 

Changbin sat at his desk, pulling his laptop from his bag to work on his newest track. He recently printed out and framed a picture of Minho and Jeongin to decorate his desk with; they were both asleep on the couch, tucked in with a blanket Changbin had grabbed from upstairs, and it made him smile every time he looked at it. He was lucky enough to spend the next few hours in relative peace working before his first artist of the day showed up for recording.

“Changbin!” Jisung came in around lunch time yelling like he did each time, throwing himself on the couch. He was one of Changbin’s favorite clients and friends, a hard worker and talented in rap and song, but he was so annoying sometimes. “When is Minho going back to work? I miss Felix.” Jisung pouted, rolling onto his stomach so Changbin could see it full force.

“For the last time, three weeks from now,” Changbin rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. Jisung had become insufferable after the first week when it became clear Felix would have to put in more hours at the dance studio now that the boss was out for a few weeks. Jisung made his complaints very known, to both Changbin and Minho, but it didn’t change the fact that Minho still had a few weeks left of paternity leave.

Jisung grunted in reply, attention taken by his phone; he was no doubt texting Felix during the break between morning and afternoon classes. “Do you want to go out for lunch? And show me all the pictures of Innie you’ve been keeping from me?” He asked.

“Yeah, alright.” Changbin replied, already saving and shutting down his computer.

After Changbin had left that morning, Minho was left with Jeongin staring up at him with his big ol’ eyes, hands fisted in Minho’s sleep shirt. He’d kind of hoped he would have woken up while Changbin was still home so he could have taken a shower, but he’d have to make do like always. Holding Jeongin securely, he sat up and kicked the blanket off his legs, after a few seconds of struggling, and stood from the bed. He ruffled a hand though his hair was a yawn while he walked across the room to the closet.

“What should I wear today, Innie? Should we match?” Minho asked, carding though his plethora of striped shirts. There were many different types and colors, both of the vertical and horizontal variety, but instead of being like those cringy moms on Facebook, Minho opted to raid Changbin’s side of the closet and steal a warm looking long sleeve shirt. Minho groaned quietly to himself at the thought that he’d have to wrangle Jeongin into a coat as well. If he hated being naked, then he absolutely loathed being hot. There was no winning with him.

Minho let Jeongin rest on the bed on his tummy while he pulled some clothes on and washed his face in the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could watch Jeongin. He wasn’t strong enough to crawl yet and could barely turn his head, but Minho wasn’t taking the risk in case Jeongin somehow flung himself on the floor. Now refreshed, he picked Jeongin right back up and blew a raspberry in his fat cheek. Jeongin still wasn’t making strong reactions to things, but the confused look on his face made Minho laugh.

They still had about an hour before they had to leave for Jeongin’s doctor appointment, so Minho took him downstairs for some tummy time while he got some breakfast. Hopefully, Changbin had had the foresight to make enough coffee for Minho to have some, but oftentimes he just made one cup and called it a day. Jeongin didn’t mind when Minho set him down on his play mat, leaving his favorite fox plushie in his hands; he couldn’t reach out and grab things yet, but he did have a very strong grip when something was placed in his hands. 

With him happy, Minho took the opportunity to get a mug of coffee in his system, black since he couldn’t be bothered to find the sugar or creamer at the moment. It burned his tongue a little bit and the bitterness of it made his mouth screw up in a grimace, but it served its purpose to get him through the morning. In no time at all, Minho had Jeongin tucked away in his carrier, disgruntled now that he was in a puffy coat and confined to the seat instead of freely on the floor. Minho gave him a kiss on the nose and threw a blanket over the top of the carrier before lugging him out to the car.

They were early, almost too early, but Minho wanted a few extra minutes to fill in the medical chart the best he could even though he didn’t know all of Jeongin’s information―and sometimes he didn’t know what all the big words and confusing grammar meant so he needed a little bit longer to puzzle it out but don’t tell anyone. Minho kept his foot on the edge of Jeongin’s carrier to rock him when he started to get fussy, probably out of boredom; at least, Minho hoped it was. He brought a bottle he could feed him with, but he’d not use it so soon. He was also hoping to stop by the store to pick up some groceries after the appointment.

“Jeongin Yang?” The nurse called from a side door. The butchering of Jeongin’s name grated on Minho’s ears and he had almost ignored it entirely until he realized they were talking about  _ his son.  _ Quickly, he stood up and handed off the clipboard to the nurse before following her into the back with Jeongin. They took his basic measurements before Minho was left with him in a room to wait for the doctor, doing his best to keep him happy while they waited. He’d probably been shaking his keys in Jeongin’s face for ten minutes before the doctor came in with her clipboard, looking over Jeongin’s―mostly blank―chart.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee,” She greeted, taking a seat in front of the computer in the room. Despite all of Minho’s fears, the doctor’s appointment wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. The doctor tried to explain everything as simply as she could to him since he wasn’t as good at technical english. He also made sure to inform her that Jeongin was adopted and they only had the information given to them by the hospital. Minho set Jeongin on the examination table when prompted so they could get some tests done. 

Jeongin wasn’t as appreciative to the doctor checking his reflexes, touching his cheek to get him to turn his head in search of food only to be deprived of any. Minho couldn’t blame him for being a little fussy throughout all the gentle poking and prodding, and he was safely back in Minho’s arms when it was all over. The doctor was quiet for a minute while she updated the information on the computer, before she turned to address Minho who was letting Jeongin chew on his fingers without complaint.

“Does Jeongin self-sooth?” She asked, watching them closely. She’d observed them for a short while, but she was sure Minho didn’t let Jeongin try to soothe himself, taking the opportunity to coddle him instead. It was fine for now, but it would be a problem if they continued.

“Self-sooth?” Minho replied, lips pursed in confusion. He’d never heard the term before even though he had a pretty good idea of what it could possibly mean.

“Does Jeongin calm himself down when he’s upset, or do you pick him up every time he cries?” Minho could feel his ears warm in an incriminating way, telling her everything she needed to know.

“I like to hold him when he cries; it makes him feel better faster.” Minho says, an embarrassed smile on his face when he looked down at Jeongin slowly falling asleep in his arms. It was kind of a hassle, he’d admit, to have to pick Jeongin up constantly whenever he cried. It led to chores left undone and Minho a little frazzled during the day when Jeongin demanded to be held the whole afternoon.

The doctor smiled warmly, used to seeing this kind of behavior in first time parents, especially in adoption cases. Everyone wanted to comfort their child, no matter what, but babies were smart and know that if they cry, someone will come running to soothe them. She pushed off her desk to roll across the room, flipping through some of the available pamphlets until she found the one she was looking for. 

“I recommend investing in a self-soothing device like a pacifier, it should make it easier for you, your partner, and Jeongin too. He might very well be crying for attention, and with a pacifier he should sleep longer consecutive hours.” She explained and handed the pamphlet to Minho. “If he sucks on his fingers, that’s not a bad thing either, despite popular belief.”

“How long should I let him cry for?” Minho tucked a sleeping Jeongin back into the carrier, foot ready to rock him should he wake up. It wasn’t likely, but he was always prepared.

“Five minutes should be enough; if he can’t soothe himself after that, then it’s alright to pick him up and check on him. odds are, he needs something.” Minho thanked the doctor for the lifesaving information and they talked for a few minutes more before it was time to leave. He set up Jeongin’s next appointment at the front desk―sadly Jeongin was going to need some shots during that visit, but Changbin was going to take him, lucky for Minho!―before they left to go to the store. 

Jeongin only woke up once during the trip to eat, and Minho felt kind of awkward leaning over the carrier placed on the front of the cart to hold a bottle in Jeongin’s mouth while he walked down the baby aisle. He quickly scanned the wall of baby toys until he got to the pacifiers, scrutinizing them until he found some for infants. He didn’t understand why there were so many different kinds with different designs and a whole range of prices; it was just a piece of plastic for a baby to suck on, why was there so much variety? Nevertheless, Minho threw a few in the back of the cart and picked up some more formula while he was there; Jeongin was eating  _ so much _ but that apparently wasn’t a concern and he was gaining weight nicely, the doctor had said. He was a very healthy baby over all and that made Minho feel that much more validated in his careful care for him.

After picking up a few ingredients―kimchi was a must every time he came to the store, even if Changbin complained about the smell and spiciness. He was a failure of a Korean!―they were on their way back home. Minho even took the chance to clip one of the new pacifiers to Jeongin’s shirt. There was absolutely no way he was going to lose these when they sold for like ten dollars a bop―outrageous! Babies sure were expensive if his wallet had anything to say about it. Minho even made sure to send Changbin a picture of a cutely sleepy Jeongin in his puffy coat with updates from the doctor’s. He gave them both a mental pat on the back when he could say  _ baby’s healthy, great job dad. _

And they  _ were _ great dads, by Minho’s standards. Sure, he wasn’t superhuman single dad Chan, but they were doing their best to learn along the way from each other and Minho and Changbin were glad to receive any and all advice from their friends. He made a mental reminder on the way home to give Chan a call and ask about how Hyunjin was doing; it was almost his first birthday and at the party would be the first time Jeongin met all of their friends. It was no doubt going to be messy, overwhelming for Jeongin, but it would be the perfect opportunity for everyone to get their fix.

Jeongin woke up twice during the afternoon, once right before Minho could make himself lunch, and he’d almost cried in joy when Jeongin went right back to sleep after the pacifier was pushed into his mouth. Maybe this self-soothing thing really would be a lifesaving miracle, and Minho was more than happy to share his joy and new found energy with Changbin when he came home to find most of the house had been cleaned up.

“Changbin, I have unlocked the secret to babies,” Minho had stage whispered after a little more handsy kiss than he usually gave him at the door.

“I see th― did you make dinner?” Changbin stared at his husband like he’d grown too heads, but Minho’s eyes were sparkling and he was just too damn cute when he nodded, pulling him towards the kitchen. Changbin didn’t complain once about how spicy the food was, and Jeongin only cried because they all knew Changbin was a spineless fool and would hold him throughout dinner. Maybe Minho should teach  _ him _ the secret to babies too, if he was feeling generous of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? they fuel me to update faster, and as always, let me know what you think! or, alternatively, what sort of oneshots would you like to see from this universe? I have a few in mind, but I'd love suggestions!


	5. Exploring Extremities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 milestones:  
> babbling  
> smiling  
> learning that baby has limbs!
> 
> Minho goes out to lunch with jilix and they share some news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ive brought you a new chapter
> 
> this week it my last week of my class but updates might still be a little sporadic since my family is trying to move..
> 
> anyway, thank you all for waiting!! and thank you for over 800 hits it makes me so happy that you all like this aa

_ Lixxie Sat. 3:18 AM _

_ IM ENGAGEF AND ITS ALK YOYR FAUJT ASDDOIFND _

Minho stared down at his phone with bleary eyes, squinting to make out the words on his screen in his bogged down mind. It was eight in the morning, way passed when the message was originally sent, but Minho was sure he heard it when it went off; it was Changbin’s turn to get Jeongin though he promptly went back to bed. Running a hand down his face, he turned back to his pillow to groan, cursing the sun and baby sleep schedules and everything he could. His eyes were burning and his hips were sore, and it was all Changbin’s fault.

As if summoned by Minho’s spite, Changbin rolled over to face his husband, brushing his lips against his bare shoulders in gentle kisses, his skin still warm from sleep and smooth under his lips. He settled in to listen to Minho curse the morning in his cute and lispy Korean while Changbin rubbed at his sore hips and thighs, gently massaging the muscles in apology. Minho always got a little cranky the morning after sex and he was the biggest pillow princess Changbin had ever met―not that he’s met many since Minho was his first and only partner―but Changbin found this part of him cute too.

Changbin was about to roll him over before Minho suffocated himself in the pillow with all his whining, but Minho beat him to the punch, squirming around to lay on his back and thrust his phone in Changbin’s face, looking comical with his squinty eyes and puffy cheeks.

_ “What does this say, yeobo?”  _ Minho asked, clearly not booted up to use English, and sometimes spelling mistakes tripped him up when people texted him, especially Felix who’s Korean was near non-existent and had a tendency to use a lot of slang.

Changbin squinted at the screen in turn, gently guiding it out of his face so he could actually see it―unlike Minho, he didn’t need glasses and therefore didn’t need everything an inch from his face―before relaying the information.  _ “Jisung, Lix engaged. Your fault.”  _ Changbin’s Korean was awful but he got the point across enough that Minho understood. 

Once it was determined that no one had died at three in the morning, Minho let his phone drop from his hand, ignoring the obvious sound of it clattering to the floor as he pulled Changbin in to properly greet him good morning with a kiss. It probably would have escalated further too if Jeongin wouldn’t have chosen that moment to announce that he was awake with an unhappy wail. As such, their Saturday morning sleep in was cut short, and the day began anew.

When Minho came down the stairs after a much needed shower, he looked much more put together than Changbin ever has. Unlike typical American fashion that called for tight clothes, Minho was wearing wide legged and cuffed jeans, light wash, with a white t-shirt tucked into them. He decided to leave his glasses on today and the thin round frames sat low on his nose, careful not to smudge his full face of makeup. Changbin was once again struck by just how  _ gorgeous _ his husband is, how effortlessly pretty he is when he brushes his hair out of his face, lips a little pouty and a pretty pink when he stared down at his phone. Jeongin complained from his spot in Changbin’s lap once he’d lost his attention, little legs kicking weakly at his father’s stomach. 

Mumbling an apology, Changbin went back to playing with Jeongin’s toes, reciting “this little piggy” for the hundredth time that morning. Jeongin had recently discovered the fact he has arms and legs and is morbidly fascinated with his fingers and toes, despite the fact he still doesn't have full control of his limbs yet. He liked it when Minho or Changbin gave him little kisses or moved his hands in front of his face so he could see them. It made his parents happy in turn to see Jeongin wanting to interact and developing a sense of autonomy, even if that meant reciting the same silly rhymes and games to keep him engaged. 

“I’m heading out,” Minho informed them both after a round of soft kisses. He was going out to lunch today with Felix, and Jisung by association, to discuss how everything was going at the dance studio while he was away. He couldn’t leave everything to Felix; he still needed guidance and it was stressful for him since he was in graduate school much like Minho had been a few years prior where they had met. 

“Okay, remember that Felix doesn’t speak Korean; don’t let Jisung run the conversation,” Changbin reminds him gently, watching Minho pout from the corner of his eye. It was a problem every time he went out with Felix and Jisung; the two native Koreans would get lost in a rapid fire conversation and poor Felix would be left behind. It also made Minho more lazy with his English, since he often relied on Jisung as a translator during lunch. “Practice your English.”

“Practice your Korean.” Minho retorted childishly as he slid his shoes on by the door and wrapped up in a thick, blue, fuzzy coat. Changbin thought his fuzzy coats were a little ridiculous in both size and color, but Minho looked so sweet swallowed up in them. Changbin watched him shuffle out the door with a soft whine about the cold before it was just him and Jeongin once again. 

Jeongin’s vocal skills had picked up in the last few days; he liked to hum and babble at his parents while they have conversations, easily grabbing their attention to coo and babble back. Sometimes he would even smile and giggle when Changbin made faces at him now and reach towards his face. Jeongin didn’t have the greatest coordination and more often than not ended up poking Changbin in the eye, but he couldn’t be upset about it when Jeongin looked so happy.

After Minho had left and Jeongin got tired of Changbin messing with his feet, he was laid down on his playmat under an arch with a bunch of toys hanging off of it. There was a cushion for Jeongin to rest his head on, allowing him to sit up slightly and reach for the toys dangling above him. Changbin was laid beside him, hitting one of the fishes to draw Jeongin’s attention to it. It let out a happy jingle―a noise that would haunt Minho and Changbin for the coming months―and Jeongin squealed happily, waving his arm towards it in a jerky motion and just barely missing it on every forward swing.

“So close, Innie!” Chanbin’s voice rose at least three octaves whenever he spoke to Jeongin, face stuck in a permanent smile and laughter never far behind. Jeongin turned towards his voice with a soft noise, close to a sigh, with his eyebrows furrowed.  _ Why aren’t you helping me?  _ He seemed to ask with his whole face, never passing the opportunity to swing at Changbin instead. Changbin let out a surprised  _ oh!  _ when Jeongin nailed him square in the nose. Of course the only time he’d be able to hit his mark is when it's Changbin… needless to say Changbin got hit a lot that morning, left at the mercy of a frustrated Jeongin.

Though Minho was out to lunch at a local cafe, he couldn’t say he was faring much better in dealing with  _ children.  _ Minho had left early to have plenty of time to get to the cafe and grab a table, but somehow Jisung and Felix had still arrived there before him. He was happy about their punctuality, but they were never known to arrive anywhere until ten minutes after the meeting time, much less looking as put together as they did now. They were seated beside one another in a booth towards the front of the cafe, pressed up against the window to watch the snowfall. The inside of the shop was cozy and warm, the floors and furniture a deep brown in contrast to the winter wonderland outside, and the air smelled of hot chocolate and mint despite the Christmas season already passing. 

Minho hung his coat by the door, making his way to the front counter to order his usual americano, chatting happily with the  _ noona  _ behind the counter that knew his drink by heart. Minho had a habit of only frequenting shops that had Korean speaking staff; it made him feel more comfortable if he didn’t have Changbin with him, and it was a good way to support local businesses in his town. Now with his drink and a promised sandwich on the way, Minho settled into the booth across from the couple, watching how they were huddled together and holding hands under the table.

_ “Hi, hyung.”  _ Felix greeted him brightly in his best Korean, accent still thick, but it made Minho happy to hear it nevertheless. When Minho and Felix first met, Minho was in his final year of his Master’s and Felix had just started. As par Minho’s philosophy, he didn’t need to speak English to be able to dance, but he sure did need to speak English to talk with his new dance partner. Felix had been bright eyed and eager to learn, never deterred by Minho’s blunt way of speaking or lack of adequate English skills; he’d been learning from an English grad student, but it was still hard to put it in practice.

“Hi Lixxie, Sung-ah.” Minho smiled with all the fondness of a parent, heart warm just by seeing his two friends together after weeks of isolation. Jisung hadn’t started out as Minho’s friend, but they’d met at a release party for Changbin’s label and hit it off instantly; Minho had been so relieved when Jisung said he spoke Korean after Minho had seemed to get lost in their conversation. He knew that the pair sitting across from him were just itching to tell him about their engagement―that was somehow his fault?―but they had business to get through beforehand.

“How are the classes?” Minho asked after quietly thanking the waitress for dropping off his food, watching the way Jisung slumped back in his seat with puffed cheeks, obviously displeased about being put on the back burner.

Patting Jisung’s hand in comfort, Felix sat up a little straighter. “The morning ballet classes are doing fine, jazz too, but the afternoon ballet―the one with the older kids―is lagging behind a bit.” Felix sighed, the beginnings of a pout pulling at his lips. “They miss you, and they obviously like you more.”

_ “aigoo,  _ nonsense, you explain much better than me.” Minho quickly assured him, reaching across the table to pat Felix on the cheek. “They’re just lazy; you’re too nice, too soft.”

Jisung made a noise of protest, drawing attention to himself. “There’s nothing wrong with being nice to  _ kids.”  _ He stared up at Minho with his typical defiance, but his quick to bow to Minho’s raised eyebrow, mumbling out a soft  _ hyung  _ to soften the blow. Jisung had grown up in Korea just like Minho, had been trained in the Korean entertainment industry, so he was very aware of Minho’s seniority. 

“I don’t think that's what he meant, Sungie. down boy, no need to be defensive.” Felix gigged, understanding Minho’s words. He was too soft on the kids, let them get away with far more than Minho ever would, but it was so hard for him to be stern when they gave him those puppy eyes. Minho took dance seriously and expected the same commitment from the kids that he had given when he was young, but Felix understood that it didn't work the same way here; children were finicky and didn't like hard work.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of them when I come back; you’re doing a good job.” Minho beamed at them, proud of Felix for doing so well in his absence. Of course, some of the other classes were being handled by Minho’s other assistants, but Felix was kind of like his second in command, relaying all information from the others to Minho directly. Hopefully when Felix graduated he’d want to stay at the studio and teach his own classes just like Changbin’s friend Wooyoung had done. 

They talked about the studio for a few minutes longer while they ate lunch, but that quickly derailed when Jisung demanded to see pictures of Jeongin, claiming he was starving―but they just ate? Minho didn’t understand him sometimes. He handed his phone over anyway though, letting the pair swipe through his photos and videos of Jeongin; there were quite a few of them now that Jeongin was becoming more active and expressive. The video Jisung was squealing over now was one just after Jeongin’s bath, after he had been dried and dressed in the warmest onesie he could find. Changbin had been holding him in the rocking chair in the nursery, reading Jeongin a book from the few that had for infants. 

Apparently the colors were supposed to help him somehow, but Minho just thought it was adorable how Jeongin babbled along with Changbin, slowly falling asleep the longer the story went on. His little hand was so small where it rested over Changbin’s, halfway reaching towards the brightly colored pages. It made Minho feel warm all over just thinking about it, but he quickly took his phone back before they delved too far and found the baby pictures he was saving to display around the house. 

“Jeongin is so cute―look at his fat little cheeks!” Jisung squished his own cheeks for emphasis, completely taken for Jeongin’s pudgy face and tummy. Minho swelled with pride; he was happy his baby was well fed and adorable and so, so smart.

“Well, he is my son.”

“Not by blood.”

“Yah, you take that back!” 

Felix watched them bicker like siblings for a few minutes before he was cutting in. “As much fun as this is, I wanted to tell you in person that Jisung and I are engaged.” Minho remembered. Changbin had read the text for him that morning, but it was still exciting to hear about it again.

Jisung plastered himself to Felix’s side, grinning like a madman and hugging him impossibly tight. “Yeah, thank you _hyung_ for taking leave because it finally gave me the courage to ask!” It was so clear to see how happy they were together; Minho thought they were an absolute mess, but they were young and cute.

“Ring?” Minho asked, holding out his hand expectantly. He didn’t care who proposed or when; he wanted to see what kind of ring they used―sue him if he was a little materialistic; he’s Korean, appearances are in his blood.

“Jisungie didn't propose with a ring.” Felix informed him slowly after an awkward pause when neither of them moved. He lifted his hands for emphasis, showing off his bare fingers. His fingers were so small― _ they’re the same size as yours  _ hyung!―Minho didn’t think he could fit a ring on them anyway.

_ “No ring?” _ Minho cut his eyes towards Jisung, tongue clicking in disapproval.  _ “You’re rich and you can even buy your fiance a ring?”  _ Minho reached across the table to swat at Jisung with all the ire of a thousand Korean mothers. Jisung whined and tried to hide from the assault behind Felix who was lost in confusion at the sudden flare of anger.

_ “Buy a ring and propose again!”  _ Minho huffed, settling back into his seat after Jisung was sufficiently reprimanded.

“But―” Jisung began, but promptly closed his mouth when Minho glared at him. He now understood why Changbin could never be convinced to stay at the office late, why he always sounded so meek when he was worried about leaving on time; Minho was terrifying.

Poor Felix was left picking apart the conversation after the fact, letting out an exasperated  _ hyung!  _ once he gathered why Minho had tried to beat up his fiance. 

When Minho returned home after lunch, Changbin was in the process of feeding Jeongin, holding him in his lap while he watched the TV on a low volume. Jeongin was still kind of fussy with loud noise, or even normal levels of ambient noise, while eating, but in a few weeks time they would be going to Chan’s house for Hyunjin’s birthday party and there was no way Jeongin was going to get any peace there. It was better to prepare him slowly to sounds.

Minho left his shoes by the door and hung up his coat, a little bitter about the cold march weather. He could see Jeongin getting excited that he was home from the entryway, and it just made Minho realize how much he missed him even though it was only a few hours. Changbin had to take his bottle away when he was fidgeting too much, and Minho happily scooped him up, responding to his babbling with a bright smiling and sweet words.

“My  _ little prince,  _ did you miss  _ appa?  _ I’m sorry I was gone so long.” Minho held Jeongin close, squeezing him gently in his arms. His wispy hair tickled his nose, but he didn’t care. Jeongin squealed and kicked, little fists pulling at Minho’s shirt; he didn't even mind that he’d been interrupted in the middle of lunch. 

Changbin stayed seated on the couch, only slightly sad he hadn’t been greeted yet. He waited patiently for Minho to hand Jeongin back when he inevitably realized he was still hungry, but for now he was content to watch them reunite like this. Jeongin hadn’t been in a bad mood while Minho was gone, but Changbin could tell he was troubled by the loss. Soon Jeongin would fully develop his separation anxiety, and he wasn’t ready to deal with that every morning Minho goes to work. 

_ “Yeobo,  _ let him finish eating,” Changbin finally cut in when it didn’t seem like Minho was going to let Jeongin go. He held his hand out to receive him again, bottle raised in the other hand. With great reluctance, Minho lowered Jeongin back into Changbin’s arms, but didn’t stray far. He sat next to them on the couch, finally giving Changbin a kiss on the cheek and a soft  _ I’m home _ in greeting.

“How was lunch?” Changbin asked after Jeongin was back to eating happily, able to turn his attention to Minho now. 

“Felix says classes are good,” Minho hummed, “Jisung is a bad fiance and I told him to propose again.” Changbin laughed at that, knowing Minho probably said it like that too and meant it. He was oddly protective that way, wanting only the best of the best for his friends that he holds close. Felix and Jisung were like his little brothers, and Minho calls them as such. Changbin knows it’s mostly because of the strong bond he feels to his friends based on his Korean upbringing, but he thought it might run a little deeper than that. To Minho, they were truly family, and he held them in the same regard as he did his blood relatives. 

“Don’t be too mean or they won’t let you help plan the wedding,” Changbin teased, moving to burp Jeongin after he’d finished his bottle. He’d learned recently that he can put a rag over his shoulder just in case he spits up; it was truly a life saver.

“They don’t want my help; I’d spend all Jisung’s money.” Minho was more than happy to inform him of this. Minho might care about Jisung as family, but that didn’t mean Minho wouldn’t exploit his near endless pockets to spoil Felix rotten as well. Changbin pities the person Jeongin ends up marrying with Minho on the planning committee, but that was a long time in the future, terrifying and too real to think about now. At this moment, Jeongin was only four weeks old, small enough to fit in Changbin’s arm and innocent, their sweet little son. He wasn’t this sweet when he was giving Changbin the cold shoulder after receiving shots at the doctor’s office earlier that week though… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know what you think, i love reading and responding to your comments!! 
> 
> until next time


	6. Sleeping Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week five milestones:  
> turning the head  
> more smiles!  
> sleeping longer hours
> 
> alternatively: a family trip and some new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?
> 
> It's been two weeks since I updated and I apologize! I give you a chapter that I almost had to split in half, so it's a little longer!
> 
> Korean notes:  
> Jagiya - dear  
> Eomeonim/Abeonim - formal for mother and father  
> Eomma/Appa - informal mom and dad  
> Noona - a male's older sister  
> Hanbok - traditional Korean clothing  
> Halmeoni/Harabeoji - grandma and grandpa  
> 100 day celebration - its a celebration for babies! theres a lot of traditional food and the baby picks something from an assortment and its supposed to decide what they'll be in the future i.e., money for rich.

It was a little known fact, but Minho loved cats. A lot. When he had been living in Gimpo with his parents, they had three: Soonie, Doongie and Dori. They were all adoptees and Minho provided each of them with the best life he could. He bought them all kinds of toys and cat towers, went to every vet appointment even if he had to miss school, and always made sure each of his ladies was receiving the proper nutrients and supplements. It was easy to say Minho loved cats. He almost didn’t accept the dance scholarship to America because he would be leaving them behind and cried for the two whole days leading up to his departure. 

Minho didn’t have to be away from them for an unreasonable amount of time though. After Minho’s first year in college, when he told his parents he was going to stay in America for his Master’s and probably beyond that, they flew out to see him and brought his cats along so he wouldn’t be lonely in the States. Minho had cried that day too. He talked about his cats the same way he talks about Jeongin and Changbin was told that if they didn’t like him, then there was no point in pursuing their relationship; the cats were the deal breaker or maker. Luckily, they had warmed up to Changbin fairly quickly, much to their relief.

Needless to say, Minho loved his cats more than anything, but with newborn Jeongin coming into the picture, it wasn’t safe for them or him to be around eachother. With a heavy heart, Soonie, Dongie, and Dori were sent to live with Changbin’s parents for the time being, who graciously accepted. Changbin’s family had never owned pets; they took too much time to raise and ruin houses. Though for Minho, they’d do anything. At least the cats were cute.

Today they were taking a trip to Changbin’s parents’ house so they could see Jeongin and to reclaim the cats. Hyunjin’s birthday party was the following weekend and it was the perfect opportunity to introduce Jeongin to new people, sights, and sounds before the big day where all of their friends would be in his face. The only problem is: Minho hated road trips. Growing up in a country as small as Korea, anything over an hour for travel was absurd and would require a whole weekend’s stay, but Changbin’s family lived two and a half hours away, a short drive to Changbin.

“Binnie-yah,” Minho protested when he was rolled out of bed at seven o’clock. “Can’t your parents just come here?” He knew they had solidified these plans weeks ago, but it was annoying now that they had to carry through. Last week Minho had sent Changbin’s parents a blanket covered in Jeongin’s scent for the cats to get used to before they arrived. Jeongin had found it funny and giggled as Minho laid him down and rubbed his face, neck, hands and feet with the blanket.

“You know they’re expecting us; don’t be difficult Minho.” Changbin chided him gently. He really hated traveling any sort of distance with his husband; he was stubborn and uncooperative and would whine constantly. It reminded him of himself when he was younger and his mom would pack him and his sister in the car for a day trip to some museum or another around the city. Minho bristled at the way Changbin addressed him, feeling once again the conflict between their cultures; you do not reprimand your elders in Korean. Minho thought he did a good job of biting his tongue though since Changbin had grown up American. That didn’t stop him from preventing his husband from joining him in the shower though.

While the two of them got ready to go out, they were pleasantly surprised that Jeongin was still asleep. He had slowly started sleeping longer and longer hours, reaching up to six if it was a good nap. The last time he had woken up was three that morning because his diaper was uncomfortably full. Minho had been the one to stumble into the room that time, bumping his elbow painfully into the door frame and hip on the crib as he went.

_ “Aigoo, what’s the matter with our Innie?”  _ Minho murmured when he picked up a sobbing jeongin, instantly finding the problem when he put a hand under Jeongin’s butt to support him against his shoulder. Tsking softly, Minho laid him out on the changing table and wiped his tears with one hand, the other rummaging around below the table to locate the wipes and diapers. He’d taken to doing this in the dark these days with only the string lights to aid him; it was too short of a process to warrant turning the light on and it would only hurt his and Jeongin’s eyes. Minho was not looking forward to another hour consoling him.

Ever since Jeongin discovered his toes, he’d taken up the habit of kicking legs and wiggling to try to get out of Minho’s grip while getting changed. Sometimes he’d giggle when Minho got frustrated, but at least he hadn’t been peed on yet like Changbin. This time, Jeongin just cried from being naked, cold, and wet. Minho could sympathize so he tried to make it as painless of a process as possible, even when he had to strip Jeongin completely because he had some― _ what even is this?― _ substance up his back. Jeongin’s lips quivered when he sucked in shallow breaths, staring up at Minho while he buttoned up his clean sleep onesie. Minho smiled down at him and leaned down to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss. 

_ “All better?” _ He asked, scooping Jeongin back up with an exaggerated groan. He had definitely been putting on weight and it was making it a little harder to constantly pick him up; maybe that's why the doctor wanted Jeongin to learn how to self soothe. Minho held Jeongin to his chest for a minute, bouncing his knees while he cleaned up from changing him. He tossed his dirty clothes across the room to the laundry basket and swept all the used products aside into the trashcan they kept there for this purpose. Jeongin was quick to quiet with the rhythmic movements and Minho’s added humming, nearly asleep by time he was set back down in the crib.

Minho stood over him for a moment, gently guiding the pacifier into his mouth and rubbing his tummy. He was happy that Jeongin was getting some meat onto his bones; fat babies were happy babies. Jeongin heaved a heavy sigh as he suckled on the pacifier, his blinks getting slower and slower until he was asleep once again. Minho might have been exhausted, but he would never tire of the sight of Jeongin sleeping. He looked so peaceful and safe wrapped up in a blanket, trusting them completely. Minho lingered for a moment longer to kiss his temple before dragging his feet back to bed and collapsing half on his side, half on a sleeping Changbin, who easily adjusted to his presence.

It was eight in the morning now though, and Jeongin was still sleeping soundly. Changbin was quietly shuffling around his room packing up the diaper bag and he cringed every time he made any sort of sound. He had really hoped Minho would do it since he’s way more organized, but Minho was currently styling his hair. No matter how many times he’d seen Changbin’s parents, he always insisted on looking nice while Changbin wore sweatshirts and joggers; this is why his mom liked Minho more.

Jeongin woke up right as Changbin was cramming an extra two sets of clothes into the already full bag. There was a blanket for Jeongin’s tummy time, plenty of bottles to get him there and back, a few of his favorite toys, diapers, wipes, and a bunch of ointment tubes Changbin’s mother insisted they always keep on hand even though neither of them really knew what they were for. Changbin stood up from his spot on the floor, ignoring the way his back popped in one too many places in favor of picking Jeongin up with a smile. 

“Good morning, foxy,” Changbin blew a raspberry on Jeongin’s cheek just to make him squeal before slinging the bag over his shoulder and peeking his head back into his and Minho’s bedroom. Minho was in front of their vanity, curling iron in his bangs and tongue sticking out cutely as he concentrated.

_ “Jagiya,  _ Innie is awake and the bag is packed so I’m taking him down for breakfast.” Changbin informed him quietly to not startle him, receiving a hum in reply. Jeongin tried to throw himself out of Changbin’s arms to get to Minho in only the way babies seem to do by throwing all their weight to one side. He had to scramble to hold him upright before Minho saw him almost drop their son. Jeongin was making his  _ ah, ah _ ―  _ please notice me! ―  _ noises and it got enough of Minho’s attention for a mumbled greeting and a kiss to the head. 

Changbin was quick to leave after stealing a kiss of his own because he was terrified Jeongin was going to wiggle out of his arms and end up splat on the floor. Not a very pleasant mental image. They carefully made their way down the stairs and Changbin dropped the diaper bag by the door before going to the kitchen to make a bottle for Jeongin and coffee for himself like their usual daily routine. This time he made sure there was enough coffee for Minho to have a cup too; he was so considerate. Changbin was even able to make himself some toaster waffles to snack on while Minho finished getting ready. It was mid March now, still cold and vaguely snowy, and Changbin could feel the chill standing in the kitchen without his socks and slippers on. Jeongin was a little heater in his arms though, sighing with each stuttered breath as he drank his milk. 

They enjoyed their breakfast in silence like every morning before this one, except this time they had to deal with a more fast-paced Minho when he came down the stairs for his cup of coffee, dressed in a warm sweater for the weather. Minho stole the half eaten waffle right out of Changbin’s hand when he passed. He really was annoying that way. 

“We should leave soon so Innie will fall asleep in the car,” Minho said around his mouthful of waffle, throwing his cup of coffee back like it wasn’t scalding hot. Changbin winced at the sight, reaching past him to drop Jeongin’s now empty bottle in the sink. 

“I’ll just go get Innie changed and find some socks. Are you driving?” Chanbin asked as he held Jeongin over his shoulder to gently pat his back; it was becoming more natural to him to burp Jeongin immediately after meals since he’s been spit up on a few times too many in his opinion. 

“Yeah, I’ll drive,” Minho replied. He gave Changbin a once over with a disapproving frown. “You should change too;  _ eomeonim  _ likes it when you dress nice.” He used the same light tone that his mom used when he was given a choice that wasn’t really a choice. 

Changbin put on his best pout, hugging Jeongin to his shoulder. “But Innie likes it when I wear comfy clothes; don't you want him to be comfortable too?” Changbin whined, even holding Jeongin out so he would smile and reach for Minho like he always did. It was a dirty trick, but he really didn’t want to change into a stuffy button up; he didn’t have work until Monday after all.

Minho rolled his eyes but accepted Jeongin with a smile, letting him get comfortable in his arms. “Fine, but if she complains, it’s all on you.” Minho warned Changbin, kicking him out of the kitchen so they could get a move on. The sooner they left, the sooner they could get this road trip over with. Jeongin, despite all the passing around his parents were doing, didn’t complain when he was handed back to Changbin and whisked back up the stairs. Minho took the opportunity to put Jeongin’s diaper bag in the car along with the cat carriers. 

The cold March air made him shiver underneath all his layers and he could hear ice crunching under his feet; Changbin would need to be careful bringing Jeongin out so he didn’t slip. Minho shuffled back and forth from the house to the car as quickly as he could, haphazardly throwing the cat carriers into the trunk. He left the diaper bag next to Jeongin’s seat so Changbin would have access to it while they made the drive. It was only two and a half hours, but a lot could happen when your baby was five weeks old. 

His worries were for nothing though. Changbin brought Jeongin outside while Minho was fiddling with the GPS on his phone. Google had messed up and set to English based on his location and now he was a little frustrated as he fixed it. It really sucked that he couldn’t get his technology to be bilingual like him. Changbin clicked Jeongin’s car seat in place before climbing in to the other side, settling in for the ride in the back seat. He was prepared to entertain Jeongin the whole way, but once he had his pacifier in, Jeongin was out like a light. 

Once the car had warmed up and they were properly on their way to Changbin’s parents house, he pulled the thick blankets laid over jeongin off, not wanting him to overheat. It would be a pretty boring ride with Jeongin sleeping and Minho worrying more about reading signs correctly than conversing with Changbin, so he turned to his phone for entertainment instead. He snapped a picture of a sleeping Jeongin to post―along with Minho’s gorgeous side profile since people have been begging for more pictures of him―and captioned it  _ Family trip  _ with his usual plethora of heartwarming emojis. He really loved his family and his Instagram was becoming more about them than his work as a producer, but he was too lazy to make a separate account.

He spent another ten minutes answering work emails and listening to Minho singing whatever K-Pop song was playing through the car speakers before he was bored again. He was beginning to remember why he hated road trips as a kid. The destination never justified the journey. Well, at least he knew someone would be awake to entertain him.

_ To: BANG! Chan _

_ im going insane in the car and its only been like 20 min _

_ You’re starting to sound like Minho.  _

_ Is Jeongin asleep? _

_ yeah :(( did you not see my ig post? im disappointed  _

_ Sorry, Hyunjinnie has been in a bad mood this morning. _

_ I just got him to take a nap. _

_ Oh yeah, was supposed to ask what we should get him for  _

_ his birthday? _

_ NO toys! He has way too many! _

_ I would appreciate some 12 or 18 months clothes? _

_ Hyunjin is really tall. _

_ Remember the party starts at… _

_ From: Jisung (Don't Answer) _

_ How dare u??? post innie and NOT send it to me 1st? _

_ Does our friendship mean nthn? _

_ this is y i like minho hyung more…  _

_ From baby lix _

_ sung said im supposed to say how dare you _

_ so,, how dare you?? also cute pic of innie ^^ _

_ tell minho i say hiiii…  _

Changbin answered a few more texts before he grew bored of that too. He slid his phone back into his pocket and leaned over to watch Jeongin instead. He’d recently started growing wispy, black hair on his head and it was so soft to the touch. Changbin didn’t know why parents always felt the need to place their hand on a baby’s tummy while they slept, but it felt like such a normal thing to do, especially when Jeongin wrapped his small hand around his fingers. Maybe he’d take a page out of his book and nap until they got to his parents house.

Minho reached into the backseat to gently shake Changbin awake when they arrived at his parents’ house. He was glad that Changbin and Jeongin had slept the whole time because he might have taken a wrong exit and he hadn’t had to face the embarrassment of Changbin’s teasing. Once Changbin was blinking up at him with sleep reddened eyes, Minho got out of the car to grab Jeongin’s carrier. The air outside the car was much colder and he cursed quietly as he shuffled to the back seat, pulling it open just as Changbin stumbled out the other side. 

Jeongin in hand, Minho lugged him up the front steps to knock on the door, shifting from one foot to the other in an attempt to fight off the cold. Changbin stumbled up the steps next to him with Jeongin’s bag just as the front door swung open, revealing his mother.

_ “Welcome! come in, come in! Get the baby out of the cold.” _ She ushered them inside with a click of her tongue, eager to take Jeongin’s carrier from Minho’s hand. She waddled away with the baby with much more grace and experience than his parents had ever managed to date. Minho mumbled a quiet  _ pardon the intrusion _ as he toed his shoes off by the door and hung up his coat. Changbin followed suit and grabbed two pairs of the available house slippers for them like it was second nature.

They made their way to the living room where Changbin’s father was just putting down his morning news paper to coo over a now awake Jeongin with his wife. Jeongin stared up at him with a scrunched nose, confused by their presence and unfamiliarity. Changin had half a mind to tell them to give him space, but he was soon distracted by Minho’s happy gasp when one of the kitties came to investigate the commotion.

_ “My baby Soonie!”  _ Minho cried, instantly dropping to the floor in the middle of the living room to accept the cat into his lap, that soon became two, and then three as Doongie and Dori came to see them as well. Minho was over the moon to see his babies again after so long so Changbin just gave each of them a quick pat on the head before moving to his parents and setting the diaper bag next to the couch.

_ “Eomma,  _ give him some space,” Changbin whined “You’ll make him cry.” She, of course, ignored him and pulled Jeongin out from the carrier, wrapping him up in the blankets that came inside with him.

She scoffed at her son and sat on the couch with Jeongin, letting him chew on her fingers. Changbin still couldn’t do that without feeling a little grossed out and he had a new appreciation for his parents.  _ “He is too young to feel scared of strangers. But we’re not strangers; we are  _ halmeoni  _ and  _ harabeoji.” Her smile left no room for argument, and Jeongin wasn’t crying so Changbin let it drop. Instead, he turned to his dad to greet him―polite bow, hand shake, hug. Minho, remembering his manners, was quick to scramble up to greet them both properly as well, but they waved him off. Minho always got the nicer treatment.

“Abeonim,  _ how were my babies? I apologize if they caused you any trouble.”  _ Minho looked up at Changbin’s father from his spot on the floor, surrounded by meowing cats all fighting for his attention. He was happy they were all over him and not trying to get in Jeongin’s face.

_ “They were wonderful, feisty little things. I had to keep them out of the house plants.” Abeonim  _ laughed as he reached down to affectionately scratch under Doongie’s chin. For a man that had never spent any time with animals before, he seemed just as smitten with the cats as Minho always has been. Minho was glad that they had agreed to watch the cats and that his babies hadn’t been too misbehaved. 

Changbin likes that Minho gets along with his parents. He fit in so well and spoke with them in Korean―something Changbin has never been able to do. They treated Minho like another one of their kids. They asked how he was doing, how his parents were, about the studio and their friends. Changbin couldn’t ask for any more supportive parents than his own. The first time Minho had met his parents it had been unintentional. He didn’t have enough money to afford a plane ticket back to Korea during his last Winter break of undergrad and stupidly smitten and starry-eyed Changbin had invited him to stay at his parents’ place over the break without asking them first. And then he had forgotten to tell them beforehand.

Changbin could still remember the surprise on their face when he had arrived at their doorstep with Minho beside him, who hastily introduced himself as politely as he could while glaring daggers at his then boyfriend. His parents accepted him with open arms though, and Minho got his revenge when his  _ eomma  _ showed him all of his embarrassing baby photos. Maybe it was seeing him fit into his family seamlessly like he is now that gave him the courage to propose the following spring.

Changbin is just happy now that he can relax and not have to flutter around Jeongin, worrying about his every need. His  _ eomma  _ was more than happy to sit on the floor with Jeongin during tummy time, to feed and change him, to sooth him when he got overwhelmed. His  _ appa  _ chipped in as well, though he more so just wanted to hold Jeongin while he slept after eating. His parents were glowing, so sweet and caring towards their first grandchild―his  _ noona  _ had yet to settle down and have kids, but she’d always been so ambitious and didn't feel the need to be a mother yet. 

_ Eomeonim  _ sat on the floor with Minho as the cats were introduced to Jeongin during tummy time. They were extremely cautious of the wriggling boy with jerky movements, but they sniffed at his now familiar scent and nudged him with their noses. Jeongin turned his head to smile as a curious Dori, reaching towards her. She quickly jumped back and hid behind Minho for a second before attempting to approach again. Soonie and Doongie were sniffing at Jeongin’s feet and Minho had to constantly move them away before they got kicked in the face or tried to pounce him for wiggling around like some of their toys. 

“Are you going to do a hundred days celebration?”  _ Abeonim  _ asks Changbin when they’re sat next to each other on the couch, watching their spouses play on the floor. Jeongin’s happy squeals can be heard over the reprimands for the cats that get a little too rowdy around the baby.

“I know Minnie wants to, but I don’t know much about them. I’ll have to ask  _ eomma  _ about it.” Changbin knows he can't remember his own celebration, but there were numerous pictures of him in the traditional clothes with all the different objects laid out in front him to choose from. 

“Before you leave, we can give you the  _ hanbok  _ you used. Should fit him fine; he’ll grow into it by time.”  _ Abeonim  _ clapped Changbin hard on the back in the way only older men can do. It left the spot in between his shoulder blades stinging, but it was a familiar feeling and made him feel truly home. It was only a day visit and over far too soon, but Changbin felt this was truly a healing trip for them all.

Jeongin loved his grandparents from the first moment he sat in their arms. They played with him and gave him all the attention he could ever need. It was their job as grandparents to spoil them rotten, so in addition to the  _ hanbok  _ and the three cats they came to get, the trunk of the car was now filled with food, clothes, and toys all of Korean brands for Jeongin as well. Changbin had begun to protest―there wasn’t enough  _ room  _ in their house for all the extra stuff―but Minho punched him in the shoulder and forced him down into a bow. 

_ “We’ll come visit again,”  _ Minho assured them when they were standing just inside the door, rocking a whining Jeongin in his carrier. He didn’t want to leave, but they wanted to get the cats home before dinner so they could get them back on routine as soon as possible. Minho would be riding in the back this time to keep the cats and Jeongin calm throughout the ride and Changbin was arguably the better driver between the two. American traffic laws were much more enforced than Korean ones. After a few rounds of hugs, they were finally on the way home, hearts and stomachs full with traditional Korean food and familial warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think, I hope to update more regularly and im also working on some side projects for fics as well!
> 
> If you're interested in my fics, drop me a message on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/hajix3ma)


	7. Mini Maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 6 Milestones:  
> music appreciation!  
> facial expressions!
> 
> alternatively:  
> minho goes back to work and changbin experiences take your son to work day featuring a very persistent kitty.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to say this is PART 1 to week 6, there will be part 2 about the weekend for Hyunjin's birthday!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been literal months since I last updated but I haven't been doing well mentally after taking my summer class and I had some family stuff going on but in light of recent news I have found a new motivation through righteous anger and I wanted to finish this chapter in case some people needed cute minbinjeong family shenanigans in these trying times.

Changbin loved his husband. He loved Minho when he woke up in the morning with drool on his cheek and his eyes swollen shut. He loved him when he whined about not being able to find his glasses when they were right next to him. He loved when Minho pushed him away with all his might when Changbin tried to kiss him without brushing his teeth first, and he also loved when Minho would give him kisses the same way not even a minute apart. He loved when Minho complained about how Changbin organized the dishwasher or folded towels. Changbin loved when Minho complained about his American palate and lack of appreciation for Korean cuisine. He loved when Minho laughed at his jokes and hit Changbin  _ way too hard  _ when he did so.

Changbin loved the mischievous sparkle in his husband’s eyes. He loved how Minho got shy around strangers but could befriend anyone in the same breath. He loved how Minho smiled when he was confused and sought out his hand to hold for comfort when he was nervous. He loved how strong Minho was, how he could lift Changbin just fine whenever he felt like it. Changbin loved how he cared for their son and swaddled Jeongin tight in his blankets. He loved listening to Minho sing in his rough voice, soft and a little off key but still lovely. He loved how Minho looked when he was dancing, how his face smoothed out in strong concentration.

Changbin loved the shape of Minho’s lips. When he pouted or wanted a kiss, his top lip was always more pronounced, a contrast to Changbin himself who had a thicker lower lip. They were like puzzle pieces, and of course Changbin loved how their kisses fit together. Changbin loved the way he dressed and picked out Changbin’s own clothes since he was next to useless in that department and used to only wear black before Minho came along. Changbin loved how small Minho’s hands were and how they fit into his own. He loved his strong personality and assertiveness where Changbin was more passive and soft spoken.

There would be nothing Changbin loved more, though, than Minho doing yoga in the morning. Minho had strong legs, muscles sculpted perfectly from years of dancing, but a less defined upper half, since he wasn’t exactly fond of ab or upper body exercises. His waist wasn’t as small as Felix’s, but he had subtler, more masculine curves that Changbin quite enjoyed running his hands over. Little could be as divine as Minho in tight leggings and a sleeveless shirt contorting his body in all kinds of weird poses on their living room floor. This had been a tradition every day since they’d started living together―and probably beyond that, but that was BC (Before Changbin)―but with taking care of Jeongin, he hadn’t gotten to keep up with his morning stretches. Minho hadn’t complained one bit about it, but Changbin knew it was something he enjoyed and had been missing out on these last few weeks.

Today was Minho’s first day back to work since Jeongin came home and it was the perfect opportunity to get back into stretching in the morning. It helped warm his body up before he went out into the cold and released tension in his muscles from the day before. Minho thought it was vital to stretch before going to the studio and then stretch again when he got there. He wasn’t a fan of pulled muscles and he wasn't going to start now. With Jeongin sleeping longer hours with less interruptions during the night, it was easy to get up at five and relish in the sleepy, winter chill. There was something soothing in waking up before the sun, even if Minho’s eyes burned from the early hour as he changed into his work out clothes. 

Changbin, of course, couldn’t miss out on an opportunity to watch Minho bend over, so he was up bright and early―had even brought Jeongin downstairs too―and he was currently watching the pair laying out on side by side mats. Jeongin was rolled over on his stomach for some tummy time, more interested in Minho than the mobile arch above him. Minho was pushed off the ground with his arms to stretch his back in a high trunk lift, which Jeongin tried to imitate even if his arms wobbled and he couldn't do much more than lift his head and turn to look at Minho. His little legs were kicking behind him, like he wanted to turn and crawl towards Minho. Minho laughed and broke his focus, flopping back down onto his chest and reaching over to brush back Jeongin’s hair.

Changbin watched them go about some more morning stretches before gently reminding Minho that he actually had to go to work at some point―only after he had his fill of Minho bent over in front of him while he reached down to touch his toes. Minho pulled himself off the floor with no small amount of feline grace, rolling his spine in a way that shouldn’t be possible and that was certainly bad for Changbin’s health. He smiled over his shoulder at Changbin, knowing full well what kind of effect he had on him, and thanked him for the reminder. He left the room after giving Jeongin a kiss to the cheek―and one to his husband too of course―to get his coat and shoes on.

It was hard for him not to be nervous about leaving Changbin alone with Jeongin all day from now on, but there was no one he trusted more with their son―well maybe besides Chan, but he didn't need to hurt Changbin’s self esteem that way. He suited up in his padded coat, scarf, hat, and gloves, hateful towards the cold and the way it made his nose red and runny. Changbin met him at the door with Jeongin in his arms, just in case Minho needed to see him one last time before he left, and so he couldn't get mad at Changbin for leaving him unattended for even a second. The cats wandered between their legs like they do every morning when someone leaves the house, rubbing themselves up against ankles and purring up a storm. This morning it's only Soonie and Dori, but Doongie is bound to catch up once Minho closes the door behind him.

“Remember to watch the cats; they may scratch.” Minho reminded him gently for the uptenth time, voice colored with warmth and worry in a way that’s unique to him. 

“I remember,  _ yeobo. _ And I'll give them all their vitamins with their morning meals. And I’ll make sure to give Innie plenty of attention while I’m working,” Changbin did his best to quell the exasperation from his tone; he knew Minho didn’t mean to fret like this or that he didn’t trust Changbin.  _ “Don’t worry.”  _ Changbin smiled, nudging Minho towards the door.

“Okay, I’m sorry, love you both!” Minho slipped out the door quickly so no curious cats tried to come with him and Changbin trotted over to the kitchen window to wave at him with Jeongin’s little hand. Jeongin himself was feeling a little tired now that Minho was gone and took all the fun stretching with him, instead he laid his head on Changbin's shoulder and yawned big. Dori clawed at Changbin’s sleep pants to try to get to Jeongin, her new best friend. Changbin gently nudged her away with a soft shush to her meowing so he could begin preparing breakfast. 

Ever since the cats had been brought back home with them over the weekend, they’d fallen back into their usual routine. That meant waking up their owners at the crack of dawn to eat. They were much like Jeongin that way, but a cat was much easier to ignore when you wanted to sleep in. Changbin spooned out the cat food with one hand, struggling a little without the use of both. He could always put Jeongin down, but the baby was clinging to his shirt and watching the process with interest. Hopefully he wouldn’t try to stick his hand in the cat food. Again. Once the cats were fed and watered, and Doongie had appeared from who knows where to join them, Changbin dragged himself up the stairs to the home studio.

Since it was Minho’s first day back at the dance studio, it was Changbin’s first day at home. He was used to working there on the weekends, but side projects were a little different than songs and albums with actual deadlines. In the corner of the room they had set up a space for Jeongin so Changbin could keep an eye on him. It was fenced off with a playpen and had his swing, a few stuffed animals, and a mat on the bottom for when he was awake. The fence was more so to keep the cats out than Jeongin in, since he couldn’t crawl no matter how much he thought he could. Minho and Changbin had countless times pulled the cats from Jeongin’s crib in the morning and at night, finding them curled up next to him or at his feet in the middle of the night. 

It wasn’t a bad thing, but they were worried about Jeongin accidentally pulling their tails and startling them, or the cats trying to lay on Jeongin and suffocating him. It was a terrifying thought, so they tried to keep the cats out of his room, though they always seemed to worm their way inside. Dori in particular was attached to Jeongin and always followed after Minho and Changbin when they walked around the house with him. Changbin hadn’t yet mastered how to walk with a cat trying to get underfoot, but Minho was never phased by his companions. The worst thing about having the cats over was how many wet wipes they went through to clean Jeongin up any time a cat decided to lick his hands and face. His immune system wasn’t quite strong enough to withstand the cats licking him, especially when he tried to stick his hand in his mouth afterwards. 

Changbin set Jeongin down in his swing once they were upstairs, tucking a soft blanket in around him and setting the rocking on the lowest setting. Once it was determined that Jeongin wasn’t immediately going to cry when Changbin stood back up, he sat down at his soundboard with a sigh. He was working on a track for Jisung’s new album―and another song off the record for his and Felix’s wedding that was a secret between them―and a full album for a woman at the record label. She had sought him out specifically for his sound and Changbin had been delighted to accept and record some raw tracks with her. He pulled up that project first, setting his headphones on his ears with one off so he could listen for Jeongin, and got to work.

Minho was glad to be back in the studio. He had missed his morning classes and students dearly, and he knew they missed him as well. He had thought he might have been out of shape or rusty when he took over his classes again, but it seemed lugging Jeongin around did wonders for his stamina and physique. He came in this morning with a little more pep in his step than usual, inhaling the distinguishable smell of floor wax and sweat that never seemed to truly fade. Felix was already there even though he no longer had to work the morning shift, happy to assist Minho in setting up for the first class and filling him in on the status of the class in greater detail.

The dance studio was located right at the edge of the city’s Korean district, close enough to attract many Korean students, but far enough that Non-Koreans wouldn’t feel intimidated or out of place by leaving their kids there. Minho liked it there because if he walked a least a block over, all of the signs and business would be Korean owned and operated and he wouldn’t have to worry about people getting frustrated with him. It was the perfect spot from a business and social standpoint and Minho had gained a favorable reputation amongst Koreans and non-Koreans alike. He was a gentle and capable dance instructor and despite struggling with English in everyday life, he knew dance vocabulary as well as he knew them in Korean. He could explain eloquently in both language and body, and it made it easy to keep his business running.

His first class was ballet at nine for three to five year olds, one of his favorites. The children were always bright-eyed and energetic and they were enthralled with even the basic moves. The girls were always so giggly when Minho gave them directions and gently directed their posture while the boys were just in awe of the fact Minho was also a boy. Minho knew first hand the stigma against male ballet dancers and he was happy to see some boys allowed to take interest in it regardless. Minho himself was classically trained in ballet and found it to be a beautiful form of dance and expression. If he could help cultivate their skills and love for the craft, that would be enough for him.

His nine AM class was particularly special to his heart because it was the first beginning level class he offered and all of the children would learn the basics from him first before they moved up in level or branched out into different genres. He liked that the children coming to him had a blank slate and were just used to enjoying music instead of trying to move their bodies with purpose to it. They still bounced around a lot when the music started because what kid could stand still, but they seemed to genuinely enjoy it when Minho would teach them things about dance or show them the routines he remembered from his years in school. 

“Good Morning Mr. Minho!” The kids greet him when they come spilling into the room, shrieking in the way only kids can do early in the morning while changing their shoes. Minho smiled brightly, happy to be back in his element, when he greeted each of them back, crouching down to their level to accept hugs and high fives. Many of the parents gave him their congratulations and condolences for his ruined sleep schedule, but he took it all in stride, excited to be back to work and dancing again, even if it was just to teach children how to stand in proper formation for the next hour. It was easy to lose himself in it when the kids were excited to show him how much they’d improved under Felix’s tutelage while he was gone, and improved they had. They stood tall and confident against the back bar while they went through their usual routines to stretch and remember the stances. Minho was needless to say impressed.

“You’ve been practicing!” Minho cooed at them, clapping after they finished their routine. It was still rough around the edges, but they were practically  _ babies! _ He couldn’t blame them for forgetting a move or two. They were likely to forget all of it once they got up on stage anyway. Minho was proud of them regardless, and he spent the remainder of the class being pulled around by his students that wanted to show him how much their dancing had improved and how Felix had helped them!

His other classes weren’t as easy going though, and Minho wasn’t keen on giving anyone a free day when he just got back. Their spring showcase was only in a few weeks and the older classes should be moving into perfecting their routines instead of still trying to remember all the moves. When Felix had said the afternoon class was lagging behind, Minho didn’t think it was going to be to this extent. 

“What is the problem, huh?” Minho huffed when he sat himself down against the back wall, chugging half his water bottle. “Felix is a good teacher―so why haven’t you learned it all yet?” His class―the twelve to fifteen year old three o’clock hip-hop group―had the decency to look sheepish when he cut them a less than impressed look. 

“Felix―” One of the boys started, but was quick to correct himself when Minho narrowed his eyes at him. “Uh, Mr. Lee is nice and all, but it’s just not the same.” It’s because Felix gives them too much slack. He didn’t have thick skin like Minho did; he didn’t know how to take command yet. 

“He said we were doing good though!” Another girl piped up, cheeks red in what could only be irritation at being scolded and embarrassment for how messy practice had become that day. It wasn’t uncommon for the class to make mistakes, or for Minho to call them on it, but they were supposed to be one of his more skillful classes. It only made him that much more frustrated when they decided to slack off in his absence instead of taking the showcase seriously like Minho expected of them. The only thing he could do now is work them harder, require them to practice even more to make up for the time they wasted.

Minho clucked his tongue as he stood back up, clapping his hands to symbolize the end of break time. “Alright. Run it three more times then, since you need the extra practice.” The chorus of groans he was met with wasn’t an uncommon thing, but it was certainly different than what he was used to. Felix and Wooyoung often had to remind him that American children were not ready to cry, sweat, and  _ bleed _ for dance like he was, they didn't flourish under harsh conditions and high expectations. Maybe next time though, they’d think before slacking off just because Minho is gone for a few weeks.

Changbin had had a similar work day: sometimes productive, sometimes frustrated, and sometimes distracted by very cute babies. His work for the female artist had flowed easily, allowing him to make minor adjustments to the tracks until he was actually satisfied with the results. Jeongin had fallen asleep soon after being put down and only woke up when Dori had made a racket trying to climb over the playpen. She’d been doing it for the better part of the morning and Changbin had half a mind to just let her in there. Minho would kill him though, so each time he heard her climb up, he wordlessly rolled his chair over and set her back on the ground. 

Jeongin wiggled happily at the sight of him, chubby arms reaching up towards him with the biggest gummy smile Changbin had ever seen. It would have been a crime if he didn’t pick him up after that, so scooped Jeongin up into his arms with his blanket, holding him securely to his chest as he rolled back to his desk. Changbin was still garbage at swaddling, so he kind of just threw the blanket over Jeongin and wrapped the sides around. It would be fine, probably.

“Want to hear what I’m working on?” Changbin asked, supporting Jeongin with one arm as he pulled his headphones fully off and tapped a few buttons on his keyboard to play his current project. It was a softer song he and Jisung were working on, so he figured it wouldn’t be too harsh on Jeongin’s ears. The first few notes were soft and slow, and it looked like Jeongin may fall back asleep, but he started to squeal and wiggle at the sound of Changbin’s singing voice. His eyes were so bright and wide as he babbled along with the song, staring up at Changbin and making him melt all over.

They spent an hour just listening to the song so Jeongin could babble and wiggle and kick along with it. Changbin is a big enough person to admit he may have cried. A little. But he has been doing that a lot these days since Jeongin was born. After lunch for them both, Jeongin went back to napping and Changbin actually got to work on the track. It was a lot softer than he usually went and was known for, but he didn’t mind doing this kind of mushy romantic stuff too. He used to serenade Minho a lot in college but that was a story for another time. He actually had to get work done.

When Minho comes home from work, he’s sweaty and gross but his face is glowing brightly, cheeks ruby red from the cold and dancing all day. Changbin hadn’t met him at the door, but he did wander downstairs with Jeongin once he heard all of the cats jumping off the walls to get to Minho faster. They would always love Minho more and apparently Jeongin had weaseled his way into their favorites list above Changbin, though he’s convinced they all hate him because Minho gives him more attention now.

_ “My babies!” _ Minho crouches in the front foyer, coat hanging off of one shoulder and keys dropped to the floor so he can pet each of the cats rubbing up against his legs. Dori circles around him while Soonie and Doongie arch up into his hands, purring up a storm. It’s been a long time since he’s gotten to come home to his cats like this and he knows they miss him just as much. Changbin finds him minutes later with three cats all fighting for a spot on his lap, and Minho looks happy as a clam at this development even though their claws are getting a little scarp and pricking him through his sweatpants.

“Welcome home,” Changbin muses, watching Minho wiggle out of his big padded coat while still sitting in the middle of the floor. “Have a good day at work?” It’s a mundane question but it makes Minho brighten up considerably as he detaches the cats from his lap so he can stand and properly come inside.

“It was fantastic,” Minho gushes, giddy like his young students when he kicks off his shoes and all but throws his coat up on a hook. “The kids were absolutely wonderful most of the time.” He snatches a giggling Jeongin from Changbin’s arms, tickling his belly just to hear him laugh some more.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Changbin gives Minho a kiss on the cheek before walking around him to pick up the keys off the floor and fix his shoes so they sit neatly next to his own. “Innie and I had fun today too. He really likes music.” It was a source of pride for them both to be musically inclined and it makes Changbin that much happier that Jeongin seems to be leaning that way as well.

“He also makes funny faces now.” Changbin adds while gently ushering Minho towards the kitchen so they could start thinking about dinner and feeding the kitties still following them underfoot. Changbin and Jeongin had experimented a lot today listening to different types of music to see what he liked and what he didn’t. He made sour expressions if the music was too fast or the sound was too hard, but he always looked happy listening to slower pieces and sweeter melodies. 

“So he’s already taking after you.” Minho snickers as Changbin whines at being teased. Jeongin doesn’t understand why Minho is laughing but he giggles along. He’s quickly silenced though when a bottle is put in his mouth. It isn’t until they’re fed, showered, and crawling into bed after laying Jeongin down do they truly get to talk.

“―and these kids really think I won’t make them work extra. They waste all of Felix’s hard work. He’s a good teacher.” Minho huffs while recounting what he had to do today. “I love them, but they are lazy.” He lays on his side facing Changbin, their blanket pulled up to his chin while he pouts. Changbin mindlessly hums while he dries his hair after his shower, knowing Minho won’t let him in bed otherwise.

He’s used to Minho’s fond complaining when talking about his students and he’s happy that Minho could go back to work. Minho might be more of the homebody between them, but he loves what he does probably more than Changbin does. 

“That’s how I feel when I work with Jisung.” Changbin says as he ruffles his hair one last time before climbing into bed. Minho wiggles in his blanket cocoon towards Changbin, spreading his arms to engulf him all at once into the warmth as well. He finds a comfortable spot to squish his cheek against his shoulder while Changbin leans over to turn off their bedside lamp.

“Did you have any trouble with Innie or the cats? We can keep them down stairs if it's too much.” Minho mumbles, cutely rubbing his face into his husband’s sleep shirt. Changbin’s heart aches with fondness, and he doesn't stop himself from planting a kiss on Minho’s forehead, breathing in the gentle scent of his clean skin and shampoo.

“It was okay. Dori kept wanting in the play pen but I handled it just fine, don’t worry.” Changbin assures him softly. He knows Minho will worry regardless, but he’s more than happy to keep him grounded. Changbin tangles their legs together as he settles down to sleep, pressing his cold feet to Minho’s legs just to hear him complain. It’s what he gets for being the taller one. There’s more Minho wants to talk about but it’s getting hard to stay awake. His muscles are sore in such a familiar way, and Changbin is warm and soft against his side; it's easy to be lulled, especially when Changbin murmurs his nightly  _ I love you _ soft and low in his ear. 

Changbin watches Minho fall asleep in only a few minutes, rightfully exhausted from working all day with the kids. He’s so, so proud of him. He’s always proud of Minho and everything he’s accomplished. He speaks English so well now and he has his own business. Changbin can remember the times Minho would sit in his crappy dorm room and complain about learning English and how it was so much harder than the stuff he’d learned in Korea before coming to America. Well, Minho still complains sometimes, and Changbin still finds it endearing, especially when he gives up on using English halfway through a sentence.

Changbin wraps his arm around Minho’s waist to hold him tighter against him, finally letting his own eyes close when the furrow between Minho’s eyebrows smooths out. There was probably only a few hours before Jeongin would wake up again to be fed, but for now they could fall asleep peacefully. The week had only just begun, and with Hyunjin’s birthday party on the weekend, it was bound to be full of all sorts of shenanigans, but to Changbin, he could count today as a resounding success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to talk to me about what im doing or for little blurbs of other stuff i may be writing, feel free to follow me on twt @ hajix3ma. I may not look like i post much but i respond to all my dms <3


	8. Hyunjin Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!  
> This is still part of week 6, but now we introduce Hyunjin  
> 1 year milestones:  
> first steps!  
> first words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while.... but! I managed to post for Minho's birthday!  
> I like the first half of this chapter but the rest isn't as nice but its done so I can move on!!

A peculiar thing about kids is that they can tell when something is going on. They can sense the underlying tension in the air that all trips seem to have, the innate energy of parents on a mission. Jeongin knows they’re going somewhere on Saturday morning, even if he doesn’t know where or how to articulate that he knows. He’s awake before his parents and there’s a cat jumping down the high bars of his crib. Dori lands by his feet silently and Jeongin wiggles, chubby hands reaching towards the cat. He knows she’s soft and he likes to bury his fingers in her fur and pull at it. She normally doesn't mind; she's very patient and careful with Jeongin. Today though, she's more interested in his socks, the ones covering his wiggling toes that don’t quite fit. She bites at the end of one and pulls, and pulls, until it flies off and she has her prize to chew on until Changbin finds them a few minutes later and scolds her.

“Dori,” Changbin sighs as he lifts her out of the crib, sock hanging from her mouth. “Did you learn how to open doors, huh? Leave Jeongin alone.” He tickles her chin until she gives up the fabric and then she jumps out of his arms. Dori hovers close while Changbin changes Jeongin and dresses him in warm clothes. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, but by the end of the day they’ll probably be covered in spit and stretched to all hell. Jeongin isn’t strong enough to sit himself up yet, but he tries when Dori hops up on the crib edge and looms over him on the changing table. They seem interested in each other with how they make noises, babbling and meowing, and Changbin can’t even begin to wonder what they’re talking about. 

Jeongin scrunches up his face when Changbin pops a pair of sneakers on his little feet. They feel restrictive and he tries to kick them off and whine, but Changbin simply picks him up along with the diaper bag prepared the night before (they’re learning!) and whisks him down the stairs. Dori, of course, is quick to follow and almost makes Changbin trip one too many times.  _ “Dori-yah,” _ He tries to scold her like Minho does but he knows it falls flat when Dori simply rubs at her face in reply. 

Minho meets them at the bottom of the stairs to accept a wiggly Jeongin, looking just as pretty as Changbin has ever seen him in a soft looking cream sweater and cardigan. His hair is still a little messy so Changbin gives him a quick ruffle when he walks past to go put his shoes on. 

“Oh, Innie, you’re dressed so well today,” Minho coos at him, letting Jeongin chew on his fingers while he kicks his car seat around on the floor until it’s facing him just right. “So handsome like  _ appa.”  _

“Thanks, babe!”

“I was talking about me.” Minho laughs at Changbin’s offended squawk and places Jeongin in the carrier. He must be feeling fussy that morning because he instantly starts to whine, wiggling the best he could to make it difficult for Minho to strap him in.

_ “Innie-yah,” _ Minho tutts, tickling his sides until he squeals and pushes back into the car seat to escape him. Jeongin is strapped in quickly while Minho grins down at him in victory. That is, until Jeongin’s face scrunches up and he starts to cry. 

Generally, Jeongin is a very quiet and happy child, and he doesn’t cry much or long at all, so seeing him cry now hurts Minho’s heart a little, but apparently not as bad as it hurts Changbin’s. His husband is over in seconds and crouching beside the car seat, keys in hand to jingle in Jeongin’s face as a distraction.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry.  _ Appa  _ didn’t mean to upset you.” Changbin pouts at him, letting jeongin hold his pinkie and try to reach the keys. Minho is only gone for a second to grab one of Jeongin’s pacifiers, but when he returns, Soonie is sticking her head into the car seat too, probably attracted by the sound of a crying baby. Before he can remind Changbin to keep an eye on her, she’s hopping into the carrier, much to Jeongin’s delight.

“Soonie!” Minho snatches her up after tossing the pacifier to Changbin, fussing her out in rapid fire Korean that has Changbin’s head spinning a little. Soonie doesn’t seem particularly affected by his scolding, instead looking rather smug and Jeongin is giggling away as more cats try to wiggle their way past Changbin and into the carrier too.

Changbin sighs as he stands up, lifting Jeongin’s carrier with one arm―yes it is heavy, but he’s stubborn. “I think it’s time to go before they try to climb my legs again.” He pops Jeongin’s pacifier in his mouth and lugs him towards the door, pointedly ignoring Doongie and Dori yowling behind him. Minho laughs and gives Soonie a kiss on the head before setting her down and following him out the door.

Minho makes Changbin drive to Chan’s house despite it not being very far from their own. He doesn’t mind, but it’s down right adorable to see Minho pouting at their GPS like it personally offends him every time he gets in the car. Jeongin, having remembered why he was upset in the first place this morning, manages to kick his shoes off during the drive―Changbin was sure he had tied them tight enough, but oh well. He’ll just put them on again; after that point, it’s Minho’s problem.

They aren’t the first to arrive at the party, but they also aren’t the last. Minho is both pleased to arrive before Jisung and Felix, but also annoyed that they’re late by his standards. After sending a text to convey his anger― _ >:((( _ ―he comes around the side of the car to take Jeongin out while Changbin grabs their bag and Hyunjin’s birthday present. They had gotten him a nice picture book, that they made sure Chan didn’t own yet, and some clothes Chan recommended. 

Jeongin is back to pouting that he was wearing shoes, but he must be too distracted by the bright decorations around the house to make his discontent known. Changbin knocks on the door for them both when they make it up the front steps and they can already hear the happy shrieks of children inside. 

“Coming!” Chan calls, and a few seconds later he opens the door with Hyunjin held in his arms. Kkami, their new puppy, runs around their feet briefly in greeting before running back inside to the other babies all gathered in the living room.

“Hey, welcome! Jinnie, say hi.” Chan beams at them when Hyunjin hides his face in his dad’s neck and flaps his hand in an uncoordinated wave, mumbling the sweetest  _ hi _ probably ever spoken. He’s still so little and he probably doesn’t remember them, but Minho almost wants to cry with how well Hyunjin has grown in the last few months. 

“Happy Birthday Hyunjinnie!” Changbin looks at him just as fondly and Hyunjin must have recognized something in his voice because he instantly brightens up and tries to throw himself out of Chan’s arms and into Changbin’s. Of course he catches him―his reflexes have gotten a lot better since they brought Jeongin home―but it’s a tense second for all three adults.

Hyunjin giggles while he snuggles into Changbin instead. Chan apologises profusely in the background but they just wave him off and Minho takes the opportunity to give his best friend a hug, a little awkwardly since he’s still carrying Jeongin with one hand. They talk all the time, but they haven’t seen each other in over a month and Minho has missed Chan dearly.

“Hi, Channie  _ hyung. _ ”

“Hey, Minnie. Oh! Please come inside, you don’t need to stand out here.” In typical Chan fashion, he fusses and ushers them inside, taking the present from Changbin’s hand and running it inside. They follow after him at a slower pace and instantly are assaulted by just how loud it is inside. It makes sense now why Chan was a little flustered; he’s got at least four other one year olds crawling around the living room, probably from Hyunjin’s preschool class. Minho kicks off his shoes slowly, a little nervous now. Children meant parents, which meant conversation and Minho might have been in the United States for nine years at this point, but that doesn’t mean he’s in any way mastered idle chit chat.

Luckily Changbin is there to recognize the stiffness in his shoulders and give him a soft smile in encouragement. It quickly turns into a grimace when Hyunjin starts pulling on his earrings and Changbin runs off― _ ow ow ow― _ to quickly hand him back to Chan.

“Your  _ hyung _ only likes Changbinnie for his money; he may be on to something.” Minho tells Jeongin when he sets the carrier down by one of the far couches, hopefully out of the way of curious babies. Jeongin, though he didn’t want to be in the carrier in the first place, starts up his wiggling again when Minho attempts to take him out. 

“Is that your baby?” A very sudden, very loud voice asks him and Minho clutches Jeongin tightly to his chest as he startles. He whips his head around to see a little girl standing next to him, standing on her tiptoes to peer at Jeongin.

“He is. His name is Jeongin.”

“My name is Chaeyoung. Are you Korean too?” She twists from side to side idly where she stands, little hands fisted in the hem of her dress. Minho quickly glances around, searching for at least one of her parents. Most people are pretty wary of their kid talking to strangers even if it is at a birthday party.

“I am,” Minho sits himself on the floor now, resting Jeongin in his lap so she can see him. Chaeyoung plops herself down in front of him too. “Jeongin is Korean too. So is my husband, but I think he might be faking it.”

Minho waves her in closer, dropping his voice down to a whisper. “He can’t speak Korean. Can you?” Chaeyoung nods her head rapidly and Minho worries for a second that she’s going to hurt her neck.

_ “Eomma _ taught me!” She exclaims with her loud voice, slapping her hands over her mouth when Jeongin whines in protest at the noise. Minho soothes him quickly with a gentle hand on his tummy and shows her how to gently pet his head. Jeongin is definitely the youngest and smallest baby there, so it must be fascinating to Chaeyoung, the oldest among them. Jeongin stares at her with his little eyes, as wide and curious as they can be. Small hands reach out to hold her equally as little fingers and she looks at Minho like she might explode with excitement right there.

_ “Chaeyoung-ah, you better not be bothering anyone.” _ A voice calls from behind Minho, just as melodic as he remembers. He tilts his head back to stare up at Jihyo, her lips in a stern pout before she breaks into a smile.

_ “Noona,” _ Minho blinks slowly, shifting Jeongin in his arms to lay on his shoulder. “I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

“I wasn’t bothering him!” Chaeyoung protests at the same time, jumping up to run full force into her mother’s legs and burying her face in her thigh. Jihyo pets the top of her head, fond. Minho didn’t know much about her except that she worked with Chan and was married, but she was a familiar face and one he knew he could speak Korean with without someone tattling to Changbin about it.

“I guess you would know if you visited me outside of the university.” Jihyo laughs, flicking Minho in the nose. Jeongin must think it's funny because he giggles like crazy and tries to grab Minho’s nose in his little fist. 

_ “I’ve been busy.” _ Minho stands up so he’s on a more level playing field, gently holding Jeongin’s hand so he’ll stop slapping him in the face.

“I can see that, who’s this?” Jihyo coos at Jeongin and Chaeyoung happily informs her that  _ his name is Jeongin and he’s Korean too! _ Minho allows her to hold Jeongin too, but only after it looks like Jeongin won’t immediately burst into tears. He may even like cuddling with her more since he all but melts into her chest. Minho is only mildly jealous, he promises, but he does hover close in case Jeongin decides he likes his dad more again.

Changbin, despite leaving Jeongin with Minho, never seems to find himself without a kid in his arms. All of the children, old enough to walk at least, find his big arms and small frame the perfect place to climb all over. His arms are starting to get tired from lifting all of them, but listening to them squeal and giggle makes it much more bearable. Hyunjin was attached to him too, but he since retreated to Chan’s arms once again, maybe a little tired since it's nearing his nap time.

“Why don’t they climb all over you, huh?” Changbin complains to Chan when he lowers another batch of kids to the ground, barely getting a second to breathe before little hands claw for a grip on his arms.

Chan smiles at him with amused warmth, gently rocking Hyunjin in his arms. “Who do you think was their plaything before you got here?” He snickers as he moves around Changbin and the kids to set Hyunjin in his high chair by the dining room table. The one move must tell the kids it's cake time because one kid―Sanha?―yells at the top of his lungs about cake. Changbin squints down at him; he can’t be older than Hyunjin himself but he has quite the set of lungs on him and his father already looks exhausted from apologizing for his son screaming one of the only words he knows. 

Chan laughs his way into the kitchen to go fetch the cake. Changbin doesn’t see Minho again until all of the kids have settled at the table, seated in laps or on their own, but even then Jeongin isn’t in his arms. He really didn’t expect Minho to let him out of his sight so Changbin leans into his side to ask, eyes scanning the crowded dining room for his son.

“Jihyo  _ noona _ had him but then Jisung and Felix showed up and stole him.” Minho says as nonchalantly as he can, resting his hand on Changbin’s knee. He hadn’t even known they showed up until Jisung was stealing Jeongin from Minho’s arms just as he had gotten him back and he had fawned over him with Felix, claiming Minho was cruel for keeping Jeongin from them all.

True to Minho’s word, when Changbin looked a little bit more, he could see Jisung and Felix in one corner of the room playing with Jeongin’s little toes―where had his shoes and socks gone?―and keeping him generally entertained while Chan lit the candles for Hyunjin’s cake, slapping his hands away every time he reached to plunge his hands into the icing. 

_ “Happy birthday to you…” _

The children are only silent while they are being fed and Jeongin has somehow made it around the table until he returns to Changbin’s arms, fussy and tired and most likely overstimulated. Honestly he wasn’t sure how he has made it this far with all the noise and people, but it is much better than they could have hoped for. Minho feeds Changbin little bites of cake from his own plate while Jeongin drinks from his bottle and Changbin is so grateful, especially since Minho has the greater sweet tooth between them. He’s much more used to sharing food than Changbin.

Hyunjin, who had been happily smashing his cake around on his high chair between Chan and Changbin, holds out a fist full of cake towards Changbin. “Baby.” He says, fully intending to feed Jeongin the cake.

“Jinnie, Jeongin can’t have that, he's just a little baby.” Chan tells him, grabbing his hand with a napkin and wiping his hand clean as best as he can. Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows and stares down at Jeongin in Changbin’s arms as if he can't understand what he’s seeing. He grabs another handful of cake and shakes it more incessantly at Changbin.

“Baby.” He repeats, and Changbin almost starts laughing, but Jeongin reaches towards the offering and that prompts Hyunjin to open his hand and drop the cake. Which of course ends up in Changbin’s lap because he’s always the one to end up covered in baby mess.

Minho can’t hide his laugh as he takes Jeongin from his arms, scrounging up some napkins around the table to offer him. “I’m sorry!” Chan can’t keep the laugh out of his voice either and Changbin just sighs, wiping up the cake and icing from his jeans as best as he could. At least he stopped wearing his nice clothes around kids. Hyunjin is disgruntled that his cake ended up all over Changbin and not in Jeongin’s mouth.

After cake time is presents, but most of the kids get antsy and don't want to sit through it. Hongjoong, a friend that Changbin has worked with before, offers to take the kids back into the living room since he has the most experience with wrangling a bunch of young ones, and the rest of the adults crowd around to get pictures of Hyunjin from every angle opening his presents.

Truly they are more for Chan than Hyunjin since he begged for no toys, but Hyunjin seems interested enough each time a colorful bag or box is placed in front of him. Minho and Changbin had gotten him some pajamas the next size up, and if they just happened to come with a llama stuffed animal, it was just a happy coincidence. Hyunjin seems to like it a lot so there is no way Chan can hide it and hope to get rid of it now.

It’s fairly normal gift giving: clothes, stuffed animals, books and blocks, some cars, but Jisung and Felix declare they have an ultra special birthday gift. “It’s just outside.” Jisung beams, leading the pack of adults and Hyunjin out of the house to see the little car parked next to Chan’s. Minho swears Chan has a heart attack right there, watching his face go red from the chill then white a sheet, and back to red. Changbin was inside the house in one of the back rooms away from the party to give Jeongin a rest, but Minho would be sure to fill him in on what happened later.

“Car!” Hyunjin gasps, wiggling out of Chan’s arms to take shaky steps over, slapping his hands onto the hood, eyes shining when he looks up at Chan again. “Car!”

“I see that, buddy. Your very own car.” He says weakly, a shaky smile on his lips. Chan can already see the hundreds of ways this gift could go wrong, and Jisung and Felix look smug by his side, patting each other on the back for a job well done. Minho wraps a sympathetic arm around his shoulders and watches as Hyunjin jumps around his new car, an exact match to Chan’s beside it, allowing him to imitate his favorite person. Minho knows Jisung and Felix are going to spoil Jeongin in just the same way, but it’s funnier when it happens to someone else. Besides, they have a year to get it out of their system with Hyunjin before Jeongin’s birthday even comes up. 

By time it’s time for everyone to start going home, most of the children are asleep on a parent’s shoulder and being carried out to the car. Jeongin has been tucked snuggly back into his carrier, shoes and socks found and put back on his feet. Hyunjin is standing next to him and pushing on the handle, rocking the carrier probably a little more aggressively than he should. He must also be exhausted, but Hyunjin is more interested in Jeongin than Chan trying to coax him into taking a nap.

“Hyunjinnie has gotten so big.” Minho mumbles when he crouches down, smoothing a hand through Hyunjin’s hair. It’s surprisingly long for a one year old and will probably need to be cut soon. He takes one look at Minho and curls into Chan’s side, whining warily. Hyunjin must not remember him, but that’s fine; they’ll be spending many years together as one big family, though Minho might just have to protest if Hyunjin continues to favor Changbin over him.

“Just you wait, Innie is going to grow so much faster than you ever expected but you’re not going to notice until he starts getting too heavy to carry all the time.” Chan laughs softly, lifting Hyunjin up into his arms with a huff so Changbin can take Jeongin out to the car.

“Even if he gets too big to carry, I’ll still hold him whenever he wants me to.” Minho hums, smiling at Hyunjin once more before getting up himself. “I hope Hyunjinnie will be a good  _ hyung _ to Innie like Channie  _ hyung _ has been to me.” If Chan wasn’t emotional before, then he is now and he tells Minho to get out before he starts crying. After one last round of hugs and another warm happy birthday to Hyunjin, they make their way home exhausted, but hearts full. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know if you liked it! also follow me on twitter @.hajix3ma for skz au's and me talking about writing but never actually writing!


	9. Slap Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 7 milestones!!  
> tracking moving objects  
> slapping things  
> grabbing things
> 
> we've introduced a little bit of Minho lore to this one so there's a tiny smidge of angst amongst the fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive i promise im so sorry oh my gosh  
> i stuggled with this chapter so much but I think it turned out well in the end  
> if you're wondering about an upload schedule, i aim for once a month bc im lazy but I was taking a break because I just graduated Uni  
> anyway enjoy! and be on the look out for one shots and the beginning of the Minbin college years series!

It’s Minho’s turn to make dinner when he comes home from work on Wednesday, freshly showered after a day of running through the spring program with the kids at the studio. After their stern talking to before, the older group has started to shape up and take their routine more seriously. Of course, because Minho has a mean streak, he had Felix come in and lead the class under his watchful eye. Felix has truly blossomed from the nervous junior, fumbling through polite Korean mannerisms to ask Minho for his help during their college years. Minho can still remember when they were first introduced; Felix had bowed so low while sitting down that he slammed his head into the table. His Korean was clunky and heavily accented but he laughed heartily while Minho pressed a bandaid to his head mumbling about how everyone he meets ends up hurting themselves in his presence. Felix is the closest thing he had to a younger brother, but Jisung would throw a fit if he found out about the blatant favoritism. 

“I’m home!” Minho calls gleefully from the front door as he trades his sneakers for slippers, throwing his coat up on a hook. Soonie and Doongie putter around his feet, curling themselves around his legs while he makes his way to the kitchen with a pep in his step. Earlier that week Changbin’s mother had sent over some Korean beef that Minho has been eyeing in the fridge for  _ days. _ It made his mouth water just thinking about it, and not to brag, but he was the best at grilling meat when he worked at a barbeque place back in Korea. He had even picked up some kimchi on the way home from work yesterday in preparation. He would love to make his own but Changbin whines about the smell…

“Welcome home!” Changbin’s voice floats down to him from the stairs, accompanied by the thump of his studio door hitting the wall. Dori darts down the stairs first to meet Minho and get some of his own pets with Changbin coming down shortly after, oddly holding a cup in his hand straight out in front of him and away from a giggling Jeongin in his other arm.

“Take your demon spawn.” Changbin huffs while handing over Jeongin to Minho before he tries to fly out of his hold head first again. Jeongin is more enthusiastic to see Minho each time he comes home, babbling little  _ ah ah  _ sounds in recognition. Minho barks out a laugh when he gets a closer look at Changbin and sees the tiny, bright red handprint on his cheek. 

“What happened,  _ Changbin-ah? _ Did little Innie beat you up?” Minho snorts as he holds one of Jeongin’s little fists to mime hitting Changbin.  _ “punch, punch!” _

“Don’t laugh!” Changbin pouts at his husband, but he comes closer anyway, slipping his arms around his waist. It’s completely unfair that Jeongin only bullies him and curls up against Minho’s shoulder like he's some kind of angel that hasn’t been knocking things out of his dad’s hands all day. They might find it funny, but it was completely dangerous―disregard the fact Changbin would have laughed at Minho if the roles were reversed.

“He’s just exploring. It’s good for him to be aware of his surroundings, right?” Minho’s silky voice has a way of soothing his indignation in a fraction of a second and breezing away any concerns he may have. Changbin knows there’s still laughter behind his crinkling eyes and easy smile, but he can only deflate when Minho kisses the mark on his cheek and looks so fond while he bounces Jeongin in his arms. Jeongin watches them both with wide eyes, a silent alertness there that feels more like he’s really  _ seeing _ them these days. 

“We should just… be careful when you have things in your hands around him, alright?” Changbin brushes Jeongin’s hair back from his face, watching his eyes roll back to follow the movement. “He’s going to become a menace just like you. What are you making for dinner?”

_ “Eomma’s _ beef,  _ banchan, _ rice.” Minho huffs, leaning his face away when Jeongin’s curious fingers reach for his glasses. He distracts him by wiggling his fingers and letting Jeongin latch onto them instead, but he doesn’t know how long that will last. Minho thinks people on the internet downplay just how badly it hurts to be bitten by a baby, teeth or not, and Jeongin has a particularly strong bite when he gnaws at Minho fingers.

“Sounds yummy.” Changbin shuffles past them to get the cats their dinner while Minho pulls ingredients out of the fridge―okay so maybe he gives his butt a little pat while he’s at it, but Minho does it to him all the time so it's justified! Soonie, Doongie, and Dori, while not having the highest opinion of Changbin, circle his feet like sharks when he scoops canned food into their bowls. It’s the only time they ever pay any attention to him but Changbin is still waiting for them to come around―they can’t hold a grudge against him for dating Minho forever, right?―and if they didn’t like him at least somewhat, he wouldn’t be here right now: Minho’s cats’ opinions are law. Though, Minho insists they do like him and Changbin just doesn't understand because he’s a dog person. Whatever, they can have their food and he’ll just play with his Innie: at least he has to like him these days.

Jeongin is scooped out of Minho’s arms just as he’s trying to grab the side of his glasses again, whining and squirming for only a second before he catches sight of the necklace around Changbin’s neck, glittery and tucked under his shirt to hopefully dissuade little, sticky fingers. 

“Tummy time? He seems very alert right now.” Minho asks. He’s already washing vegetables to make with dinner and Changbin doesn’t even need to get on his tiptoes and peak over his shoulder to know what’s there: cabbage, radish, spinach, cucumber, zucchini, and eggplant―according to Chan, Hyunjin hates eggplant the most and will spit it out right on the table. “Yucky” is his new favorite word apparently―Changbin’s  _ eomma _ has used the same ingredients in her cooking his whole life, but don't tell her that he prefers Minho’s Korean dishes. 

Changbin lets out a choked hum in agreement when Jeongin yanks on his necklace to shove it in his mouth, effectively strangling his dad in the process. After one kiss on the cheek in parting for his gorgeous husband, Jeongin is whisked away to the living room and settled down on his play mat in front of the coffee table, complete with his favorite toy, Mr. Fox, and a few other toys aimed at improving some skill or another. They read recently that it’s good to train his eye muscles at this age because Jeongin can now follow objects, which leads to him  _ slapping them _ much to Changbin’s chagrin and Minho’s amusement. Changbin had nearly lost his lunch today because of one such incident and he’d rather avoid it if he can in the future.

Jeongin always jerks his arms and legs when he’s laid on the floor, almost like when a dog starts to paddle when held over water. His head bobbles when he tries to look up at Changbin sitting next to him, but he can’t get very far yet. He’s made impressive progress in that regard, but he won’t be able to fully hold his head up until he’s at least six months old, not for lack of trying of course. It’s still cute nevertheless when his eyes go big and sparkly as Changbin holds his favorite fox plush in front of his face. 

“ _ Who’s this?” _ Changbin asks in Korean first, “Who is this?” He repeats in English. Jeongin gurgles and jerks, eyes trained on the toy while it slowly moves across his vision. “It’s Mr. Fox!” Jeongin can’t turn his head yet, but he follows the motion with his eyes well. Changbin can already tell Jeongin is a smart boy and his chest swells with pride. Is it normal to feel so intensely about the small successes of a baby? The softness in Changbin’s heart can only be attributed to Jeongin’s continued progress: he plows head first into all of his milestones and he's growing strong and healthy according to their doctor―Changbin will never forgive Minho for making him take Jeongin to get his first shots. He almost cried too!―so he can’t help but feel so proud of Jeongin.

Changbin doesn’t torture him too much more and turns him over on his back so he can hold his fox and chew on its poor leg―he kicks at Changbin for trying to play with his socked feet but he isn’t crying so he’ll take it as a win. Jeongin actually doesn’t cry all that much for a baby. Changbin was expecting a lot more stress and overall hardships with taking in an infant.  _ Eomma _ still complains to this day that he used to cry all the time, loudly wailing for long hours even if she was still in the room. She had been incredibly taken with him though, much like he is now with Jeongin, but it had caused her stress when he was young―they know now that it was called colic, but it wasn’t something they could really find a cure for; Changbin was just a baby that cried a lot. 

Minho, on the other hand, was much more like Jeongin is now, quiet and sweet. His parents adored him from the moment he showed his first gummy smile. They were new to parenting, much like Minho and himself now, since Minho is their only child, but they made it work. He grew up in a supportive and open community in Gimpo with a lot of friends and neighbors that were more like relatives―he told Changbin once about all his extended family, which seemed to include the entire town to some degree, and that he once cut his fingers moving farming equipment for his grandfather and received four different lectures on his way home from the _ajumma._ _“I’m lucky to be ambidextrous.”_ Minho had beamed, wiggling his left hand with the thin scars running across his last two fingers. 

_ “Yeobo,” _ Minho calls from the door frame, leaning against it with his apron folded over his arm and startling Changbin out of his thoughts. Changbin pauses where he’s just sucked in a breath, cheeks puffed out and ready to blow more raspberries into Jeongin’s chubby neck and arms, to turn towards his husband. Jeongin giggles beneath him, stretching his arms up to grab hold of Changbin’s shirt, his necklace, trying to regain his attention. “It’s dinner time.” Minho adds with soft eyes before sauntering back into the dining room.

Jeongin, just happy to be carried and held, curls against Changbin's shoulder with a fist in his mouth when he’s picked back up. Minho accepts Jeongin into his arms again when they sit down: he’s mastered feeding himself and Jeongin at the same time much quicker than Changbin could even grasp the basics. Maybe it’s part of his ploy to shame Changbin into using chopsticks like he does.

“How was work today?” They eat in silence for a few minutes before Minho asks, Jeongin devouring his milk with noisy sips and sighs as if Changbin hadn’t been feeding him what felt like all day.

“Was fine, Jisung video called so we could go over some things. Wanted to see Innie too.” Changbin chews on the end of his fork as he thinks, reaching for the little dish of bean sprouts. “We’ve made some good progress on a few songs. They’re even Innie approved. I think he might take after us and be a music junkie.” 

“He’s going to be so talented. Just like  _ appa.” _ Minho beams down at Jeongin in his lap. He’s falling asleep with the bottle in his mouth but he’s determined to savor every last drop, jolting awake every few seconds to drink with vigor.

“Thank you, I am pretty talented.” Changbin snickers, puffing out his chest and reaching over to pinch Minho’s cheek.

“Oh? I suppose you are.” Minho bites at Changbin’s retreating hand before waving his chopsticks at him. “If only you were humble too.”

_ “Yah!” _ Changbin grumbles as he deflates back into his seat, a spoonful of rice shoved into his mouth. “How are your kiddos at the studio doing,  _ hyung?” _

It’s Minho’s turn to beam in pride as he sits up a little straighter. “Fantastic! They’ve made a lot of progress. Practicing well. Yongbokkie is really coming along with the children too. I think our Spring performance will be really good this time.” Minho has a bashful smile on his face but he doesn’t try to hide it at all. “I’m very proud of them.” Changbin is proud of him too, and when he tells Minho as much, his ears turn a pretty shade of red like they always do.

Changbin does the dishes while Minho gives Jeongin a bath and gets him ready for bed. Minho enjoys the way Jeongin’s face scrunches up when the soap is rubbed into a lather on his skin and how little crocodile tears bubble up when he’s being washed off. He kicks and squirms and cries until Minho has him swaddled in a towel, warm and protected from the mean bath. Minho coos at Jeongin when he dresses him in his sleep onesie, a blue one with a sleepy cloud in a sleep cap on the front. Jeongin pouts up at Minho with watery eyes when the last few buttons are snapped in place along his leg and Minho’s heart swells when Jeongin reaches for him. He’s a warm weight against Minho’s shoulder when he crouches in front of Jeongin’s bookcase to pick up their usual book of Korean fairy tales to read. Jeongin is exhausted so he probably won’t even make it through the first page, but Minho settles into the rocking chair anyway, adjusting Jeongin in his arms so he can open the book too. Listening to Jeongin’s soft snores while he reads the simple Korean sentences he remembers from his own childhood, and probably Changbin’s too, relaxes Minho in a way nothing else seems to after a long day of work.

Sometimes Minho surprises himself with how easy it was to accept Jeongin as his son. Minho knows he himself harbors no ill feelings towards adoption or adopted children, but the years he spent in Korea with the stigma against anything that isn’t blood-related family is hard to shake. His parents, already scorned by the fact their only son is gay and married to a Korean-American, were less than enthusiastic to know that they planned on adopting a child. There’s something about a baby, though, that has a way of bringing the best out of people, something that softens the heart just enough. Maybe it’s how tiny and fragile they are, or maybe it's the bright, innocent eyes, but when Minho had printed out and mailed his parents a few pictures of Jeongin that they could keep and show off to their friends and family in Gimpo, the enthusiasm he received back mended something deep in his heart. 

Downstairs, Changbin is just finishing up wiping down the counters when Minho plasters himself against his back, arms circling his waist to knead his fingers in Changbin’s stomach like a sleepy cat. “You’ve gained weight.” He murmurs into the side of his neck, not at all sounding displeased by the fact. It’s no grand secret that Minho enjoys a certain amount of chubbiness on Changbin with the way he’s grabbing some part of him, whether it be his butt, arms, or tummy. Changbin leans his head against his and chuckles, feeling a little ticklish from the breath on his neck.

“Yeah, haven’t exactly been going to the gym when I gotta take care of Innie all day. Not that it’s a problem or anything.” Changbin quickly assures him, patting one of Minho’s hands while he scrubs at a stain. 

“It’s okay. You’ve been eating well. I remember when you were so skinny.  _ Eomma _ begged me to feed you.” Minho hums and slips away from him to take his hand instead, entwining their fingers while they walk to the couch together, not even waiting for Changbin to toss his rag on the counter. Unlike Changbin, Minho knows how to cook and he does it fairly well. All the traditional Korean dishes they both grew up on are etched into Minho’s bones, while Changbin can’t even crack an egg without strict supervision and a fair amount of encouragement, but he has come a long way from the fumbling college student trying to impress a pretty international student.

_ “Eomma _ must be very happy then. You’ve been fattening me up since college.” Changbin falls into the couch like his body is made of rocks, watching as Minho fiddles with their DVD player so they can watch the Korean dramas that Minho’s parents record for him and send over. 

“She thanks me every time we visit. maybe  _ Eomeoni _ was right to teach me how to cook.” Minho cheers in victory when the drama starts to play on the television and he scampers over to lay on the couch too, resting his head on Changbin’s stomach―he keeps giggling about how  _ soft _ and  _ squishy _ his stomach is, and while it may be endearing, Changbin kind of wants to push Minho off the couch when he starts calling him Piggy. Soonie trots over to hop up on the couch and curl up in between their legs while Doongie has less class and plops right in the middle of Minho’s back as if she belongs there.

“Do you think  _ eomeonim _ and  _ abeonim _ would want to visit? Should we invite them to Innie’s thousand days?” Changbin brushes his hand through Minho’s hair when he asks and cranes his neck to try to get a glimpse of his face. Minho stares resolutely at the television, but Changbin can see how he chews on his bottom lip. It’s a hard topic to bring up, but Changbin has been meaning to ask since they got back from his parents’ house a few weeks ago. 

It’s no secret between them that Minho has a strange relationship with his parents. Changbin knows that they don’t fully understand Minho’s choices or lifestyle, but they’ve come a long way since Minho moved to the States. His husband still frets over the household chores on occasion and has a tendency to be a little overcritical of appearances as a by-product of his mother’s  _ househusband _ training from when he had first come out to them, but Changbin didn’t marry him for the way he folds towels. 

_ “It couldn’t hurt to invite them.” _ Minho eventually mumbles in Korean, perhaps hoping Changbin wouldn’t be able to understand his words, but Changbin has been studying well so it only takes a few seconds for him to unjumble the thickly accented syllables in his head.

“Okay.” And that’s the end of that.

_ From: Jisungie!! _

_ so when r u guys doing d8 nite again? _

_ You know I can’t understand you when _

_ you text like that. _

_ Sorry grandpa. _

_ date night. when? _

Minho smacks his lips when he rolls over in bed on Saturday morning, slapping Changbin’s arm until he gets a grunt in semi-awakeness.

“Wassit?” Changbin slurs from his side of the bed. His face is buried in his pillow and he’s probably drooling all over their freshly washed bedding. Gross.

“Jisungie is asking when we’re going to have date night again.  _ It’s Saturday.” _ Minho supplies while he slaps around his side table to locate his glasses. It’s not that early in the morning―Jeongin has been sleeping longer and longer hours at night―but the sun is still obnoxiously bright and making it hard to catch any more dearly needed sleep.

“Date night,” Changbin grunts, flopping over on his other side to face Minho with his naturally pouty lips. “Date night? Date night. When we find a babysitter we can trust and you won’t stress the whole time about Jeongin being home.”

_ To: Jisungie!! _

_ At this rate, never. _

_ Don’t have children. _

_ Lix and I could watch Innie!! _

_ “Yeobo, _ he wants to watch Innie.” Minho slaps Changbin a few more times to keep him awake. “Do you trust him with children?”

“Babe, I wouldn’t trust him with himself.” Changbin props himself up on his arm, rubbing his face with his other hand. “But he should be fine if he’s with Lixie, right?” Minho nods his head, seemingly more to himself, and starts tapping on his phone again. Changbin reaches over to rub Minho’s leg over the blanket, tucking himself against his shoulder.

“If you’re worried, ask Channie about it. I’m sure the three of them can manage. Hyunjin can come over too, make it a party for them.” Changbin grabs Minho’s phone out of his hand to set aside so they can get a few more cuddles in. It’s rare that they can sleep in on a weekend. 

_ “Sleep now, worry later.” _ Changbin mutters in his limited, broken Korean just to make Minho laugh.

_ “Okay, but you owe me a date.” _ Minho giggles and tosses his glasses back on the side table. 

It’s Saturday! Which, back when they were young and disgustingly in love― _ as if they still aren't! _ A voice eerily similar to Jisung cries―meant that they would be having date night, something Minho demanded every week without excuse. Changbin had missed it once due to cooping himself up in the studio and losing track of time, and the cold shoulder he got made sure he never missed another one. Most of the time it’s nothing grand, just a movie at home, but on special occasions it can be upgraded to a night out for drinks, maybe bowling if Changbin was feeling extra cheeky, but since Jeongin arrived, they haven’t had the time or energy to go out just themselves.

Now Saturdays mean that Minho swaddles Jeongin to his chest while he does laundry and Changbin goes grocery shopping. With Jeongin’s newfound interest in getting his hands on every last thing, the dials on the washing machine are in peril of being thrown off their cycle and Jeongin is getting harder to keep in his sling. Minho may have dropped him into the laundry basket of clean clothes once or twice but what Changbin doesn’t know won’t hurt him right? Jeongin had been giggling the whole time so Minho only had a heart attack for a few minutes.

Jeongin smiles up at him from where he has tumbled into a basket of freshly dried towels again, squealing in delight when Dori jumps into the basket with him. Minho just heaves a sigh and picks up the basket with them both in it―it’s way too much effort to try and get Jeongin back in the sling but it's unbelievable how heavy the extra weight makes the basket feel. Maybe they should stop feeding him so much; he's like a brick. Dori doesn’t seem to mind being jostled around when Minho hauls the basket upstairs but both she and Jeongin provide to be too much of an obstacle when he tries to take the towels out from around them.

Minho probably shouldn’t do this either, but he sets Jeongin down on the floor and just… keeps him there while he folds the towels to be put away in the hallway linen closet. Jeongin can’t do more than just wiggle his limbs so he’s not in any risk of somehow rolling himself down the stairs, but Minho probably shouldn’t make a habit of doing this. Oh well, Minho got the towels put away and that's all the matters. A job well done.

Minho can’t seem to stop thinking about the possibility of having some time for just him and Changbin since Jisung brought it up this morning. Jeongin giggles on the floor when Dori’s tail tickles his neck and Minho shoos her away so he can pick him up again. Minho worries at his lip as he walks back down stairs with the basket, Jeongin held snug to his hip. Chan wouldn’t mind watching Jeongin for them right? for just a few hours? He and Changbin used to watch Hyunjin all the time when he was an infant to help Chan out when he needed it. It should be okay… 

_ To: Channie hyungie _

_ Would you mind watching Innie next Saturday? _

_ Is this the date night Jisung has  _

_ been whining about? _

_ I think he just wants to watch the _

_ babies: innie and jinnie. _

_ but yes, I would be happy to help. _

This is why Minho loved Chan. Not only did he send his messages twice―once in Korean and once in English like they’ve done since he was Minho’s English tutor in college―but he also didn’t make Minho beg for his help or tease him about it. 

_ To: Jisungie!! _

_ If I see one hair out of place on his _

_ head, you’re dead. _

_ I knew you would come around! _

Jisung, on the other hand, always walked on thin ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter !!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought,  
> comments and kudos fuel me to update faster,  
> also yell at me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hajix3ma) if you wanna talk baby skz or if you want to ask me questions!!


End file.
